Heiraten? Nur über meine Leiche!
by iary
Summary: Thranduil plagt die Langeweile und was kann man dagegen unternehmen? Genau, man kann mit einem Halbelben wetten, was beide erfreut, aber wird Legolas geistert sein?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo. Hier kommt meine Parodie über das Thema "Legolas muss heiraten, obwohl er überhaupt nicht will und am Ende doch glücklich heiratet".-eg-

Also viel Vergnügen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ein panischer Schrei hallte durch den Palast des Düsterwaldes.

Was war geschehen? Wer hatte geschrien?

Dies fragte sich auch Aerion, der Berater des Königs.

Er befand sich mit dem König in dessen Arbeitszimmer, um mit jenem über etwas zu diskutieren.

Doch in diesem Moment sah er Thranduil nur leicht entgeistert an.

Der König schien es nicht so ernst zu nehmen.

„Wie es aussieht, hat Legolas die Überraschung entdeckt:"

„Welche Überraschung, mein König?"

Noch bevor Thranduil antworten konnte, flog die schwere Eichentür gegen die Wand und ein sehr zerzaust und wütend dreinblickender Legolas trat ein.

„Vater! Wie kannst du nur!"

„Mein Sohn, ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast."

„Was suchen diese Be... Bestien in meinem Gemach?"

Die sonst so liebreizende Stimme des Prinzen überschlug sich förmlich.

„Bestien?", erkundigte sich Aerion verwirrt.

„Also, so würde ich sie nicht bezeichnen...", entschärfte Thranduil.

„Sie wollten über mich herfallen!", kreischte der Prinz.

Hierbei riss der Berater schockiert die Augen auf.

„Bitte was?"

„Nehmt ihn nicht zu ernst. Mein Sohn übertreibt", winkte der Herrscher ab.

Legolas schnaufte mittlerweile vor Rage.

„Wie kamst du nur auf die Idee, mir 15 Weibsbilder auf EINMAL auf den Hals zu hetzen!"

„Ach mein lieber Junge, du bist schon so lange in einem heiratsfähigem Alter. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich vermählst."

Der blonde Elb war baff.

Er wusste nicht mehr ein, noch aus, nur, dass er keine dieser Schnepfen – dies waren sie in seinen Augen -, heiraten wollte. Andernfalls würde er wohl freiwillig Kopfüber von einem Talan springen.

„So, ich will nun, dass du dich frisch machst und dich mit jeder Dame unterhältst. AH, Legolas, keine Widerrede!"

Mit diesen Worten wurde er von seinem Vater verscheucht. Zu tiefst deprimiert ging er von dannen.

„Mein König, warum wollt ihr auf einmal, dass Legolas heiratet?"

„Weil ich mit Elrond eine Wette am Laufen habe. Schafft er es, dass einer seiner Söhne in den nächsten 5-10 Jahren heiratet, dann bekommt er von mit 10 Kisten von meinem besten Wein. Gewinne ich, schickt er mir eine seiner Heilerinnen. Die mit den großen... Augen", zwinkerte Legolas' Vater schelmisch.

-Bei Legolas-

„Oh Eru, was soll ich bloß unternehmen?", raufte sich der Prinz sein güldenes Haar, während er durch die Hallen ging.

„Ich muss mich entspannen. Genau! Ich werde zu den heißen Quellen gehen."

Mit diesem Gedanken machte er sich daran, Entspannung zu suchen.

Bei den Quellen angekommen, durchsuchte er die Umgebung und als er es für sicher befand, entkleidete er sich und glitt in das Becken. Zufrieden seufzend, das einer Katze bei dem Genuss von Streicheleinheiten gleichkam, schloss er seine Augen.

Legolas spürte, wie sich seine Nerven beruhigten, doch nur, um bei dem Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser wieder angespannt zu werden.

Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf und entdeckte eine nackte Elbe neben sich.

Sein Schrei war laut und die Elbe hielt sich schmerzhaft die Ohren zu.

„So beruhigt euch doch!"

„Ich soll mich beruhigen?", rief er entrüstet, „Wenn ihr es doch wagt, mir nackt vor die Augen zu treten und mich auch noch anzüglich zu mustern? Das ist sexuelle Belästigung! WACHEEEEEE!", brüllte Legolas, welcher unterdessen seine Kronjuwelen zu bedecken suchte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Wächter erschienen. Die offenherzige Elbe wurde unter entrückten Blicken abgeführt.

„Wagt es nie wieder, mir zu begegnen!", fauchte Legolas als er ihr Flehen vernahm.

Er war eigentlich schon ein Kavalier und Gentle-Elb, aber was zu viel war, war zu viel"

„Bei den Valar, was werden dann erst die anderen unternehmen? Ah! Ich will einfach nur weg von hier. Gaaaaanz weit weg!", dachte der Prinz des Düsterwaldes.

Doch wohin sollte er fliehen und wie sollte er den Fängen dieser Bestien und denen seines heiratsbesessenen Vaters – wenn er wenigstens selbst heiraten würde – entkommen?

Er konnte sich doch aus dem Schloss schleichen, überlegte er und begann unbewusst an einer seiner güldenen Haarsträhnen zu kauen.

Legolas bezweifelte es jedoch, da ihn sein Vater mit Sicherheit bewachen ließ. Es war zum Heulen: Ihm wollte einfach kein Fluchtplan einfallen.

Doch Moment!

Ein breites Lächeln formte sich in seinem schönen, alterslosen Antlitz.

Ja, er wusste nun, wie er entkommen könnte.

Dennoch stellte sich lediglich die Frage, WOHIN er fliehen sollte.

Lothlórien?

Nein, lieber nicht.

Haldir war noch immer sauer auf ihn.

Er seufzte.

Was hatte Haldir auch plötzlich auf dem Weg erscheinen müssen?

Es war ein Schockmoment für Legolas gewesen.

Vor einigen Jahren hatte er seinen Verwandten Celeborn – nicht Galadriel, sie war absolut verboten zu besuchen, obwohl es unmöglich war, ihr nicht zu begegnen, war sie doch schließlich mit Celeborn verheiratet...

Thranduil war manchmal sehr seltsam, befand der junge Prinz.

Kopfschüttelnd kam er auf seinen ursprünglichen Gedanken zurück.

Nun, er wollte damals eben Celeborn besuchen und nur IHN.

So war Legolas voller Freude los geritten und als er schließlich den Goldenen Wald betreten hatte, war er von der Schönheit des Waldes bezaubert.

Im Bann des Waldes bemerkte er nicht Haldir und als jener von Legolas entdeckt wurde, schoss der Düsterwaldelb aus Reflex einen Pfeil auf den Galadhel ab und traf ihn unglücklich.

Nicht, dass es lebensgefährlich gewesen war... nur sehr pikant.

Die anderen Wächter mussten ihr Lachen verkneifen.

Es geschah immerhin nicht oft, dass ihrem Hauptmann ein Pfeil im Hintern steckte.

Haldir, der für seine Kontrolle über jedwede Emotionen bekannt war, fluchte und humpelte, wie wild.

Irgendwann erbarmten sich seine Brüder und brachen den Pfeil ab.

Leider gab es den nächsten Heiler erst in Caras Galadhon... So blickte Haldir den schwer schluckenden Legolas SEHR finster an und humpelte als Führer voraus.

Selbst Morgoth wäre unter diesem Blick zusammengezuckt.

„Was musste er mich auch so erschrecken!", hatte Legolas gedacht, aber da er ein höflicher Elb war, hatte er sich mehrmals entschuldigt, wobei von Haldir immer nur ein Knurren kam.

Ja, Legolas war sich sicher, Haldir würde es ihm noch übel nehmen.

Ein weiterer Seufzer entkam Legolas' Lippen.

„Wohin sonst?", fragte er sich.

„BRUCHTAL!"

Genau, DAS war die Lösung. Legolas wusste zwar, dass sein Vater und Elrond befreundet waren, dennoch hoffte er, Elrond würde ihm helfen. Außerdem war er auch schon SEHR lange nicht mehr in Imladris gewesen.

Mit diesem Gedanken begann der Blonde zu strahlen.

Heute Nacht bzw. Abend würde er es wagen.

---

Das Abendmahl war eine Qual für den Prinzen, denn er war von penetranten Weibern umringt. Das Einzigste, was ihn am Leben erhielt, war seine bevorstehende Flucht.

Er hatte alles genau geplant.

Innerlich grinste er.

---

Ithil stand hoch am Himmel als eine vermummte Gestalt – man konnte jedoch einen Rock erahnen – aus einem Fenster kletterte. Am Boden angekommen, schlich sie Richtung Stallungen.

Unterwegs wurde sie angehalten.

„Guten Abend, die Dame. Was macht ihr hier so alleine?", fragte ein Wächter lächelnd.

Die Dame kicherte verlegen, wobei die Kapuze weit über das Gesicht gezogen war.

„Ach, wisst ihr, ich bin mit dem Prinzen zu einem geheimen Treffen verabredet. Bitte verratet mich nicht, denn sonst sind mir alle anderen auf den Fersen", flehte sie.

„Natürlich. Ich werde es für mich behalten und viel Erfolg. Lasst euch gesagt sein: Der Prinz ist das Juwel des Waldes."

„Ja", kicherte sie. Schließlich erreichte sie die Stallungen. Side war alleine.

„Gut, dann kann es losgehen!", sprach sie mit einem Grinsen.

Schnell warf sie den Umhang ab und schlüpfte aus dem Kleid. Unter einem Heuballen zog sie ein großes Bündel hervor. In ihm befand sich Reisekleidung und Nahrung.

„Endlich bin ich die verdammte Corsage los. Ich frage mich, wie es die Weibsbilder bloß darin aushalten."

Alsbald sich die Person umgezogen hatte, brach sie auch schon auf. Sie lächelte, denn bald wäre sie in Freiheit.

---

„Ich frage mich, ob sich euer Sohn beruhigt hat. Immerhin war er gestern sehr schockiert gewesen."

„Ach mein lieber Aerion, er wird sich sicher beruhigt haben."

„Aber wo bleibt er dann so lange? Er kam doch noch nie zu spät zum Frühstück."

„Nun, wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er einen... Interessanten Abend", grinste Thranduil spitzbübisch und nippte an seinem Krug. Aerions Gesicht wurde rot und er starrte seinen König ungläubig an.

„Aber Herr!"

„Ich bitte euch, Er ist immerhin mein Sohn."

Die Augen des Beraters wurden immer größer.

Jedoch wurden beide jäh unterbrochen als ein gehetzter Diener in den Speisesaal stürzte.

„Herr!"

„Ja?", hob Thranduil seine Augenbraue – ein Beweis für seinen Kontakt zu Elrond „Die Augenbraue" Halbelb.

Dem Diener schien der Blick unangenehm.

„König... Legolas... euer Sohn... er ist Weg."

Es entstand eine Stille. Aerion stand kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden – seine Augen verdrehten sich schon -, der Diener schien immer mehr zu schrumpfen – er hatte die Größe eines Zwerges erreicht-, und Thranduil... Nun, der König sah den Deiner mit unbeweglichem Gesichtsausdruck an.

„So. Er ist also weg?", begann Legolas' Vater langsam und erhob sich.

„J-ja. Da er zu spät war, wollte ich nach ihm sehen. Als ich schließlich klopfte und keine Antwort bekam, öffnete ich."

„Und?"

„Es sah so aus als wäre er gestern Nacht nicht hier gewesen, aber ich fand einen Zettel."

Da fiel Aerion wirklich in Ohnmacht und Thranduil schloss seine Augen.

Der Diener übergab sie dem König und jener begann zu lesen:

_„Vater, ich gehe, weil ich meine Ruhe suche. Ich fühle mich mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. Sorge dich nicht, ich werde etwas umher reisen._

_Legolas"_

---

Legolas hatte mittlerweile den Düsterwald hinter sich gelassen, aber sollte er durch Lórien reisen?

Nein, lieber nicht.

Er würde am Waldrand entlang reiten.

Er wollte nur eines: Endlich an seinem Ziel ankommen.

Nach weiteren unzähligen Tagen des Reisens überschritt er die Grenze von Imladris.

„Daro!", hörte er plötzlich.

---

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Nach weiteren unzähligen Tagen des Reisens überschritt er die Grenze von Imladris.

„Daro!", hörte er plötzlich. „Wer seid ihr und was sucht ihr hier?"

Legolas sah sich um und sah direkt in die Augen eines Eichhörnchens, welches auf dem Kopf seines Pferdes gelandet war.

Verwirrt starrte Legolas das kleine Nagerlein an.

„Hast du etwa?"

Das Eichhörnchen neigte sein Köpfchen zur Seite, was Legolas ihm gleich tat.

„Nicht das Hörnchen. Wir!"

Damit landeten zwei identisch aussehende, dunkelhaarige Elben vor ihm, wobei sich das Eichhörnchen verschreckt in Legolas' Haaren versteckte.

Dies ließ die Elben schmunzeln und den Prinzen erröten.

„Nun, mein Name ist Legolas und ich komme aus dem Waldlandreich. Was mich in das Letzte Heimelige Haus führt, hat euch nicht zu interessieren!"

Hierbei versuchte er mit aller Kraft seriös zu wirken um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

„Nun denn, Sohn Thranduils und Eichhörnchenflüsterer, dann heißen wir euch willkommen", lächelte der eine Zwilling und nickte ihm zu.

„Oh, Verzeiht das Benehmen meines Bruders. Er neigt dazu unhöflich zu sein", grinste der andere Zwilling, woraufhin dessen Abbild die Augen verdrehte.

„Wir sind Elladan und Elrohir."

„Die Söhne Elronds", begriff Legolas und das Eichhörnchen spickte neugierig aus seinem Versteck.

„Eben jene. Wir werden euch zu unseren Vater geleiten. Er wird sich freuen, uns wieder zu sehen."

Legolas und sein Nagerchen schauten fragend.

„Na ja, wir sind öfter auf der Jagd oder Patrouille als zu Hause."

Während sie ritten und sich das Hörnchen panisch in den Haaren des Blonden festhielt, unterhielten sie sich prächtig.

„Ihr seid also hier, weil ihr eurem Vater und den Kandidatinnen ausgerissen seid?", fragte Elladan ungläubig.

„Können wir verstehen", grinsten die Zwillinge, „unser Vater bedrängt uns auch. Ist das irgendwie eine grassierende Epidemie, die alle Väter heimsucht?"

„Gute Frage... Achso, deshalb seid ihr öfters weg", folgerte Legolas.

„Richtig."

„Lasst uns einen Pakt schließen. Wir werden uns nicht weich klopfen lassen. WIR werden entscheiden, wen oder wann wir heiraten werden."

„Darauf schlagen wir ein."

„Und wer den Pakt brechen sollte, soll so viele Falten wie Círdan bekommen."

„Was?"

„Nun Prinz, habt ich schon einmal Círdan gesehen? Das nenne ich Falten. Da hilft gar nichts mehr."

Legolas hüstelte und mit diesem Pakt besiegelten sie auch ihre Freundschaft.

Je näher sie Bruchtal kamen, desto mehr bewunderte Legolas die Umwelt.

„Es ist so anders als in unserem Wald. Es ist so hell und freundlich und es wimmeln hier keine Blut saugenden Biestern.

„Meint ihr die berühmten Spinnen?"

„... Die auch", grinste Legolas schief.

„Sind sie denn wirklich so schlimm?"

„Die Spinnen? Oh ja, sie sind größer als ein Pferd und stinken schlimmer als Orks, wenn..."

„Nein, ich meinte die Biester."

„Oh DIE! Sie sind penetrant, impertinent und dumm, wie die Nacht."

So erzählte Legolas den Halbelben von seinen Erlebnissen.

„Corsage?", grinste Elrohir anzüglich.

„Ja", hüstelte Legolas verlegen. „Es war sehr unbequem."

„Glaub ich aufs Wort, aber wo hast du eine herbekommen?"

„Na ja... wie soll ich sagen... mein... Vater hat eines bei sich im Schrank gehabt."

„BITTE?"

„Ja, er hat eben... einige... Bekanntschaften."

„So so", schauten die Zwillinge amüsiert.

„Das könnte glatt von Elladan kommen."

„HEY!"

„Was? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Dir würde es doch auch gefallen, wenn dich ada mit einem Harem einsperren würde, oder?"

„Halt die Klappe!"

Legolas grinste innerlich. „Das ist wohl Geschwisterliebe."

Als sie den Hof erreichten, stand auch schon Lord Elrond auf der Freitreppe. Er strahlte so viel Macht, Weisheit und Würde aus, wenn er nicht gerade über einen Stein gestolpert, die Treppe herunter gestürzt und dabei wild gekreischt hätte. Fluchend stand er auf, richtete sich und räusperte sich.

„Nie wieder ein Trinkgelage mit Glorfindel, wenn ich am nächsten Tag eine Person empfange", grummelte Elrond.

„Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduillion."

„Mein Lord, seid gegrüßt. Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich."

Legolas stieg vom Pferd.

„Ich habe euch erwartet."

„Mich? Es ist schön hier zu sein, doch woher wusstet ihr, dass ich käme?"

„Ich weiß, was sich in meinem Reich tut. Ich spüre es, wer es betritt oder verlässt", lächelte Elrond. „Aber sagt, warum seid ihr hier?"

„Ich... bitte um Asyl."

Elronds Augenbraue flog gen Himmel.

„Daher hat mein Vater das mit der Augenbraue", bemerkte der Düsterwaldelb.

„Nun", räusperte sich der Halbelb, „kommt erst einmal herein und ruht, danach können wir reden. Ah, da ist auch schon Lord Erestor. Er hat sich, um ein Gästezimmer für euch gekümmert."

Erestor verneigte sich leicht vor Legolas.

„Willkommen, Prinz Legolas. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet? Ein Stallknecht wird sich um euer Pferd kümmern und... für euer Eichhörnchen finden wir bestimmt auch etwas."

„Es bleibt einfach bei mir."

Erestor nickte und Legolas folgte ihm. Zurück blieb die Familie Peredhel.

„Es ist so schön euch wohlauf zu sehen", lächelte Elrond sanft und umarmte seine Söhne innig.

„Uns geht es genauso. Wir werden nun etwas bleiben, schließlich haben wir Besuch. Aber sag, ada, warst du wieder mit Glorfindel im Weinkeller?"

„Meine Söhne, ihr müsst müde sein. Geht und wascht euch und holt euch dann etwas zum Essen", umging Elrond das Thema und ließ seine grinsenden Söhne zurück.

Ja, manchmal kannten sie ihn zu gut.

Nachdem sich der Blonde Elb erfrischt hatte, ging er zu Elrond, denn er fand ohnehin keine Ruhe. So ließ sich Legolas von einem Diener zu Elrond bringen.

Der Halbelb saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm ein Stapel Blätter und hob verwundert die Augenbraue.

„Ich bin überrascht euch schon so früh hier zu sehen."

Legolas lächelte sanft.

„Ich fand keine Ruhe, daher dachte ich mir, ich könne gleich mit euch reden, aber nur, wenn ich euch nicht störe?"

„Nein, ist schon gut. Nehmt Platz", forderte ihn Elrond auf, woraufhin sich der Prinz auf einen Sessel gegenüber Elrond setzte.

Der Lord von Bruchtal wartete geduldig, denn er sah, wie der junge Elb mit sich rang.

„Mylord, ich... ich... es ist so schwer, es zu erklären", seufzte Legolas mit großen Augen.

„Hattet ihr einen Streit mit eurem Vater?", fragte Elrond freundlich.

„Na ja, irgendwie schon."

„Und worüber?"

„Er drängt mich mit Heiraten", antwortete der Prinz gequält und schloss seine Augen.

Der Lord – der zuvor etwas getrunken hatte – verschluckte sich nun und rang keuchend mit der Luft. Unterdessen war der Elb aus dem Düsterwald aufgestanden und hatte begonnen hin und her zu laufen, wobei er sich die Haare raufte und nicht bemerkte, dass sein Zuhörer fast erstickte.

Ja, das wäre eine Tragödie: Elrond Peredhel, Sohn Earendils und Elwings, Bruder von Elros, Herold von Ereinion Gil-galad, Herrscher und Gründer von Imladris, Vater von Elladan, Elrohir und Arwen, Ringträger usw. an einem Schluck Wein erstickt, während Prinz Legolas (den Rest sparen wir uns an dieser Stelle) es nicht bemerkte.

Doch Halbelben waren zäh, was auch schon Sauron und sein Heer am eigenem Leibe erfahren hatten, und Elrond schaffte es wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Schnaufend saß der dunkelhaarige Lord da und zuckte zusammen als sich Legolas plötzlich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Mein Herr, ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Legolas beunruhigt.

„J-ja, es geht schon", räusperte sich Elrond und machte sich wieder zurecht, denn sein Stirnreif war verrutscht.

TBC...

all: Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten müsst, aber ich muss das ganze Zeug abtippen.-seufz-

Silithiel: Na ja... Haldir wars nicht.-zwinker-

Lmea the Ruthless: Wie ich schon sagte... ich wollte eben „typische" Romanzen parodieren.

SilverTearz: Hier ist der zweite Teil. Hey, macht doch nichts. Ich bin begeistert, dass du es liest.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ihr seid also damit unglücklich, weil ihr heiraten sollt? Und ihr seid deswegen zu mir geflüchtet, um euch nicht mit eurem Vater auseinander setzen zu müssen, nehme ich an", wechselte Elrond schnell das Thema.

„Genau. Ich fühle mich überfordert. Stellt euch vor, mein Herr, er hatte zugelassen, dass fünfzehn Frauenzimmer in meinem Gemach auf mich warten. Sie sind, wie die Warge über mich hergefallen", erzählte Legolas entrüstet alles, was ihm wiederfahren war.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was er hat. Manche Kerle würden dafür töten...", dachte sich Elrond und legte seinen Kopf schief, als er weiterhin zuhörte.

„Hm, gut. Keine fünfzehn Frauen auf einmal... Vielleicht sechs oder acht für die Auswahl? Elladan ist sowieso ein kleiner Casanova... Hm, aber was, wenn sie sich bedrängt fühlen und dann wieder verschwinden?", dachte Elrond, wobei er weiterhin seine Zuhör-Miene aufbehielt und ab und an nickte oder anderweitig Zeichen gab, dass er zustimmte. Was aber Legolas sagte, kam nicht zu ihm durch, weswegen er erstaunt blinzelte, als er direkt angesprochen wurde.

„Und was sagt ihr dazu, Herr Elrond? Stimmt ihr mir zu?"

„Oh Eru, was hat er bloß gesagt? Verdammt!", fluchte Elrond innerlich.

„Ja, ich stimme euch zu. Es ist unmöglich dieses Benehmen", entgegnete Elrond jedoch laut und hoffte darauf, dass dem Blondschopf nicht auffallen würde.

Der Bruchtaler war auch froh, dass er nicht Thranduil vor sich hatte, denn dem König konnte man nichts einfach so vormachen. Er war eben durchtrieben, nicht wie sein Sohn... Das musste er wohl von seiner Mutter geerbt haben.

„Gut, dann lebe ich ab heute bei euch, bis ich mit euren Söhnen auf Wanderschaft gehe", strahlte der Sohn Thranduils überglücklich, so dass er nicht bemerkte, dass der Lord von Imladris blass geworden war und ihn sprachlos anstarrte.

Gedanklich fluchte Elrond in jeder erdenklichen Sprache.

Nun, es war nicht schlimm, dass der Prinz hier weilen würde – so könnte er wenigstens nicht heiraten - jedoch würden es seine Söhne bestimmt auch nicht.

Ja, er war sich sicher, dass sie sich mit Legolas verbünden würden.

Das hätte er selbst gemacht...

Obwohl... Elladan war seine Hoffnung, immerhin war er ein passionierter Kavalier. Da müsste sich doch etwas machen lassen. Da blieb noch Elrohir... Nun, er war... ein Freigeist, leider, denn für diesen Freigeist gab es anscheinend keinen Grund sich zu verheiraten.

Bei diesen Gedanken konnte Elrond nur seufzen, denn er wollte die Wette nicht verlieren, ganz zu schweigen von der Perle in seinen Häusern der Heilung.

Dem „klugen" Prinzlein entging das Seufzen nicht.

„Herr Elrond, warum seufzt ihr?"

„Verdammt! Naiv und neugierig, wie ein Kind! Nicht einmal Thranduil ist so neugierig!", grummelte der Halbelb innerlich.

„Nun, es schmerzt mich der Gedanke, dass meine Söhne immer so oft jagen gehen. Es besorgt mich", sprach er laut.

Ja, Elrond war stolz darauf, dass er immer das Richtige auf der Zunge hatte. Ausnahmen natürlich ausgeschlossen. Das sah man daran, dass er Celebrían geheiratet hatte. Aber woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass sie gleich schwanger würde? Und die Aussicht auf einen wütenden Celeborn und einer fauchenden Galadriel war nicht gerade rosig...

Ereinion hätte sich in Mandos Hallen sicherlich schief gelacht.

Nachdem Legolas mit einem strahlendem Lächeln davon gegangen war, ging Elrond nur eines durch den Kopf: WEINKELLER!

Als er sein Arbeitszimmer verließ, kamen ihm auch schon Erestor und Glorfindel entgegen und ohne etwas zu sagen, schnappte er sich jeweils einen Arm von ihnen und zog sie mit sich.

Sich alleine zu betrinken war nicht unterhaltsam, wie er fand, daher mussten so manche Berater und Freunde Elronds immer herhalten, wobei sich insgeheim niemand beschwerte, denn Elronds Vorräte enthielten sehr kostbare Tropfen.

„Aber Elrond, was hast du vor?", fragte Erestor verwirrt, schließlich kam es nicht jeden Tag vor – nur 3 mal im Monat - dass Elrond ihn oder Glorfindel so durch die Gegend schleppte.

„Weinkeller", kam die eintönige Antwort.

„Und warum?", wollte Glorfindel wissen, denn ihr wöchentliches Gelage hatte sie gestern Abend gehabt.

So musste Elrond gezwungenermaßen den beiden von der Wette erzählen, wobei sie mittlerweile im Weinkeller angekommen waren.

„Oh Elrond, das sieht schlecht aus."

„Ach nein, wirklich?"

Elronds Stimme troff nur so vor Ironie.

„Gut, also Elrond, was willst du? Einen Wein oder was härteres?", fragte Glorfindel.

„Was härteres."

„Na dann, zum Wohl!"

Die Wochen vergingen und Elrond sah, wie die drei jungen Elben dem anderen Geschlecht kategorisch aus dem Weg gingen. Nun ja, Elladan eigentlich nicht, aber leider waren die beiden anderen ständig bei ihm. Es war zum Schreien. Er musste etwas unternehmen, doch was?

Ein Fest veranstalten? Nein, seine Söhne würden es wittern, das hatten sie von ihrer Großmutter.

Wenn er nur an ihren Blick dachte... Er war schlimmer als die 10-jährige Belagerung von Mordor gewesen. Wie konnte Celeborn nur mit ihr leben?

Hatte er sie auch Ausversehen geschwängert oder hatte er sie betrunken geheiratet?

Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm, immerhin hatte er gehört, dass er ein ganz schöner Weiberheld gewesen sein soll...

Nun, das würde wohl eines der Geheimnisse bleiben, die man auch nicht gerne gelüftet sehen wollte.

Der Halbelb seufzte erneut.

Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung. War da nicht die eine kleine, schüchterne Elbe in seiner Küche, die ihn immer so verstohlen ansah und er sich sicher war, dass sie für das herzförmige Omelett heute Morgen verantwortlich war?

Ein Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen.

Gedanklich legte er „Operation Hochzeit" beiseite und wandte sich den schönen Dingen des Lebens zu.

So trugen ihn seine Füße zu den Häusern der Heilung.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ein strahlender Elrond an der Tafel und wartete nur darauf, zu dinieren.

Die Zwillinge sahen das Verhalten ihres Vaters verwundert an und hoben synchron eine Augenbraue.

Legolas folgte ihrem Blick und sah nicht minder verwundert drein.

„Was habt ihr?"

„Vater... Er sieht so zufrieden aus. Als ob er etwas ausgeheckt hätte."

„Nein, Elladan... Er sieht eher satt aus..."

Die drei jungen Elben tuschelten noch einige Minuten weiter, bevor das Essen schließlich serviert wurde und sie den Grund für das Wohlwollen ihres Vaters zu Gesicht bekamen.

Eine kleine, hübsche Elbe brachte Elrond ein Tablett und sah sehr verlegen aus, was tatsächlich nicht so sonderlich auffällig wäre, weil ihr Vater diese Ausstrahlung hatte, aber dieser Rote Schimmer auf ihren Wangen und das leichte Grinsen ihres Erzeugers sprachen da schon andere Bände.

„AHA! So läuft also der Hase...", murmelte Elrohir.

„Wo läuft der Hase? Ich sehe keinen, du musst dich irren", fragte Legolas irritiert, was ihn einen sehr langen und bedächtigen Blick von den Zwillingen einbrachte.

„Nur einmal so eine Frage, Legolas... Bist du als Kind einmal auf den Kopf gefallen?", fragte Elrohir besorgt, denn er hatte das Heiler-Gen von seinem Vater geerbt. Das Augenbrauen-Gen war an beide weitergegeben worden, wenn auch bei Elladan ein bisschen mehr. Hinter ihren Rücken nannten ihn Glorfindel und Erestor deswegen schon „Klein-Elrond". Dies durften sie nur leider nie in Gegenwart Elronds ausplaudern, denn Elrond mochte das Wort „klein" nicht im gleichen Atemzug mit seinem Namen hören.

Wie dem auch sei, nachdem Legolas über das Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Individuen und den Bienchen und Blümchen aufgeklärt hatten – was Legolas als empörend für seine Intelligenz bezeichnete – sah der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald genau hin und sah die Fährte des sogenannten Hasen „Elrond".

„Denk ihr, sie haben schon... „Bumm-Bumm" gemacht?", flüsterte Legolas.

„Bumm-Bumm?", kam ein Echo aus zwei Mündern zurück. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Thranduil so einen prüden Sohn hat. Nicht nachdem, was man so von ihm hört..."

„Soll ich etwa das S-Wort an der Tafel hier im Zusammenhang mit eurem Vater sagen? Und was meint ihr überhaupt... Was habt ihr über meinen Vater gehört?"

Den Erben Bruchtals fiel wieder auf, dass sie Essen vor sich hatten, auf was sie sich nun vollem vorgetäuschten Interesse stürzten und die Frage Legolas' unbeantwortet ließen.

Sie wollten sein zartes Gemüt nicht mit den Gerüchten über Thranduils legendären Jagden und Trinkabenden erschweren, wobei sich Elladan zum wiederholtem Male wünschte, selbst einmal an so einem Ereignis dabei zu sein.

TBC...

all: Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Aber die liebe Schichterei und das Abtippen dieser FF und die Erweiterung ist nicht so einfach umzusetzen, vor allem, wenn man wieder krank ist. -seufz-

Egal, nochmals ein herzliches Sorry.-verneig-

Silithiel: Du magst also die zwei Mini-Elronds?

Ach Elrond macht doch alles, um seine Wette zu gewinnen.-zwinker-


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Leute, ich weiß, es ist schon etwas her, aber hier kommt jetzt mein Chap.

Hatte keine Zeit (Führerschein, Prüfung, Schichtdienst,...), deswegen kommt es jetzt.

Viel Vergnügen.

---------------------------------------------

Die Söhne Elronds beschlossen, ihrem Vater nach dem Essen auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Nun, immerhin hatten sie als Sprösslinge ein Anrecht darauf.

So fanden sie zumindest; wie Elrond dazu stehen würde, war jedoch glasklar. Er würde sie mit der Augenbraue ansehen und sie, verängstigt von ihr, würden sich verziehen, ohne ihn jemals wieder darauf anzusprechen. Doch da sie den Starrsinn der Menschen in sich trugen, würden sie es dennoch versuchen und Legolas, getrieben von der Neugierde, würde sie bestärken.

Trotz der intensiven Blicken, die er Elrond und dieser mysteriösen Elbin zu warf, kam er nicht umhin Blicke von manch einer anderen Elbin zu bemerken. Irgendwie verängstigte es ihn, war er doch nach Bruchtal gereist, um sich vor ihnen zu verstecken. Eigentlich hätte er wissen sollen, dass es in Bruchtal auch einige ledige Elbinnen gab. Außerdem fiel er mit seinem güldenen Haar unter all den Noldor auf. Mit Ausnahme von Lord Glorfindel natürlich. Jener sah jedoch nicht gerade glücklich aus, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er meinen, Glorfindel leide unter Kopfschmerzen. Seltsamerweise bekam er das Gefühl auch bei dem Anblick von Lord Erestor...

Nach dem Frühstück verzog sich Legolas schnell, denn er hielt die Blicke der Elbinnen nicht aus.

"Ich hätte vielleicht doch lieber nach Lothlórien gehen sollen...", murmelte der Prinz des Düsterwaldes vor sich hin, während er sich zu seinem Gemach begab.

"Aber dann hätte ich euch niemals gesehen...", hörte er eine eindeutig feminine Stimme hinter sich schnurren.

Völlig überrascht von der plötzlichen Anwesenheit einer Elbin kreischte Legolas auf, drehte sich mit geweiteten Augen um und fasste sich an sein Herz, welches mittlerweile pumpte, wie nach einer Hetzjagd.

Die Elbin kam mit schwingenden Hüften immer näher.

"Alles in Ordnung, mein Prinz."

"J-ja", krächzte Legolas, welcher panisch versuchte zu Atem zu kommen. "Aber ihr habt mich erschreckt!"

"Och, wirklich?", klimperte sie unschuldig mit den Wimpern. „Das tut mir Leid. Kann ich irgendetwas für euch tun?"

"Mich in Ruhe lassen", schoß es Legolas durch den Kopf.

"Ich möchte meine Ruhe, nur deswegen bin ich in Bruchtal", sprach er jedoch laut aus und richtete sich in voller Größe auf. "Also, entschuldigt mich."

So drehte er sich um und weg, ohne weiter auf die Dame zu achten.

Mittlerweile saß der Lord des Tales hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hielt seine Hände verschränkt im Schoß.

"Was ist?", fragte er seine Söhne, die ihn seltsam musterten.

"Können wir dich nicht einfach besuchen, ohne, dass du uns etwas unterstellst?"

"Nun", hob Elrond die Augenbraue, "es ist Jahre her, dass ihr ohne Hintergedanken um diese Zeit zu mir gekommen seid."

Die Ohren der Söhne nahmen einen leichten Rot-Ton an, der "Erwischt!" auszusagen schien.

"Wir wollen wissen, wer diese Elbin heute beim Frühstück war."

"Welche?"

"Na, die neben dir stand, als sie dir den Teller reichte."

"Eine Magd, warum?"

"Wirklich nur eine Magd?"

"Was sonst?"

"Nun... es könnte ja sein..."

Elrond lehnte sich vor und hob DIE Augenbraue, was die Zwillinge zum Schlucken brachte.

"WAS könnte sein?"

"Das... du und die..."

"Ja?"

"Ein Verhältnis...", murmelte Elladan nervös in einen unsichtbaren Bart.

"Sei nicht so wie Gandalf und sprich laut!"

"Ein Verhältnis."

Elronds Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich und sein Blick spießte sie förmlich auf und er wusste um die Wirkung seiner Brauen, weswegen er sie nun taktisch einsetzte, um seine Söhne zum Schweigen zu bringen und in die Flucht zu schlagen.

"Ach nichts", fiepte Elrohir und zog seinen Bruder am Arm aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, trat Glorfindel hervor.

"Deine Brauen haben es nicht verlernt."

"Ganz eindeutig. Aber sag, lieber Freund, was machst du hier?"

"Unser letzter Besuch im Weinkeller hat bei mir ziemliche Kopfschmerzen hinterlassen."

"Einen Moment", erwiderte Elrond, stand auf, ging zu einer kleinen unscheinbaren Kommode und holte einen Beutel daraus hervor, den er Glorfindel übergab.

"Sei froh, das ist meine Spezialmischung."

"Aha?"

"Ja."

"Der Unterschied ist welcher?"

"Diese Mischung schmeckt wesentlich besser."

"So, so. Lass mich raten, für wen die andere Mischung ist. Die Zwillinge, richtig?"

Ertappt zuckte Elrond mit den Schultern.

"Irgendwie muss ich doch dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht unnötig viel Alkohol zu sich nehmen."

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------

At Enondoniel: Hi, danke für deine Kommis. Ja, der Weinkeller... Ich liebe diese Stellen.#lach#

Ich liebe doch Thranduil und Elrond.#zwinker#

At Sillithiel: Ja, die Mini-Elronds.#grins#

Danke für das Kompliment und mich freut dein Statement zu meiner FF. Ja, irgendwie sind in den letzten Jahren sie Leute tippfauler geworden. Ich schreibe doch natürlich weiter.#zwinker#

Es ist schließlich mein allerliebstes Hobby.


	5. Chapter 5

So, nachdem ich mich wieder lange nicht gemeldet habe (Arbeit und Führerschein – hab ihn bestanden), kommt hier das neue Chap. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen.

---------------------------------------

„Das Leben ist doch einfach ungerecht", grummelte Elrond, welcher auf seinem Balkon stand und beobachtete, wie Legolas in eine Hecke hechtete, um dem Blickfeld einer Elbin zu entkommen.

„Was ist unfair?", erkundigte sich Erestor, welcher in einem Sessel in Elronds Räumen saß und nun aufstand, um zu ihm zu gehen. Als er neben ihm angekommen war, hob er amüsiert die Augenbraue.

„Wenn Thranduil das sehen würde... Sein Sohn, Thronerbe des Düsterwaldes... Sitzt in einer Hecke, um einer Elbin zu entkommen..."

„Ach Erestor, du hast seinen Hechtsprung verpasst. Er war wirklich gut, ich habe noch nie einen so schönen gesehen", grinste Glorfindel, welcher lässig am Geländer lehnte. „Thranduil kann zumindest stolz darauf sein, dass sein Sohn so sportlich ist."

Ein böser Blick seines Lords traf ihn.

„Was ist daran amüsant, dass sämtliche Elbinnen in Bruchtal hinter ihm her sind?"

„Und, sieh dir das gerade einmal an", zwinkerte Glorfindel und deutete zu Legolas, welcher ängstlich seinen Kopf aus dem Gebüsch streckte und in dessen güldenem Haar Blätter und ein Eichhörnchen steckten.

„Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo sein Eichhörnchen geblieben ist...", kommentierte Erestor trocken und ignorierte gekonnt die Blicke Elronds, indem er seine Robe glatt strich.

„Tja, mein Freund", klopfte Glorfindel Elrond auf die Schulter. „Es scheint wohl nicht so gut auszusehen, was?"

Elrond knurrte lediglich, woraufhin Glorfindel unschuldig lächelnd seine Hand wegzog. Man wusste schließlich nie, was passieren konnte, wenn Elrond schlechter Laune war. Aber dies traf auf alle Noldor zu, wie sich Glorfindel eingestehen musste.

„Nun, Elrond, hast du einen Plan?", erkundigte sich Erestor und nippte an seinem Tee, wobei er Elrond über den Rand seiner Tasse beäugte.

„Nein, leider nicht", brummte Elrond. „Wenn ich Legolas wegschicke, dann werden ihm meine Söhne mit Sicherheit folgen."

Nachdenklich blickte er wieder hinunter, um zu sehen, wie sich Legolas – welcher erst aus dem Gebüsch geklettert war – gleich wieder hineinsprang, weswegen das Eichhörnchen ärgerlich quiekend protestierte. Der Elbin wurden die Blicke der drei Lords gewahr und sie lächelte verlegen und rief: „Guten Tag, meine Lords. Habt ihr vielleicht den Prinzen Legolas gesehen?"

Glorfindel lehnte sich mit einem charmanten Lächeln nach vorne, so dass er sich mit seinen Ellenbögen am Geländer anlehnte. „Leider nein, doch sagt, warum sucht ihr ihn?"

Das Gesicht dieser durchaus reizenden Lady wurde eine Spur roter und ihre Hände vergruben sich in ihren Rock.

„Oh, nun ja... Ich...", stammelte sie.

Erestor hatte Mitleid mit ihr und so beschloss er sie zu erlösen.

„Seht doch einfach nach, ob er nicht in den Ställen bei seinem Pferd ist."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie aufatmete und mit einem dankenden Knicks eilte sie davon, was eher an eine Flucht erinnerte. Pikiert drehte sich Glorfindel zu dem Berater um.

„Danke vielmals!"

„Gern geschehen."

„Weißt du, wie schwer es zur Zeit ist, eine Elbin zu ergattern, seit 'Prinz Blondschopf mit Eichhörnchen auf dem Kopf' hier ist? Was hat er nur, was ich nicht habe?"

„Nun, er hat nicht deinen Ruf..."

„Welchen Ruf?"

„Als Frauenheld."

„Was?"

„Ach, ich bitte dich, Glorfindel, was hattest du sonst auch mit dieser Elbin vor?"

„Hast du sie etwa mit Absicht weggeschickt?"

„Ja, weil mir das arme Ding Leid tat", zuckte jener mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen flirten und sie nicht verspeisen."

„Nun, das eine führt bei dir meistens zum anderen..."

„Was? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sag mir, Glorfindel, wie hieß die Kleine von neulich?"

„Bitte? Öhm..."

„Siehst du?", hob Erestor triumphierend die Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Du kennst noch nicht einmal die Namen deiner... 'Opfer'."

Elrond bemerkte ihre Konversation nicht, er hatte solche schon oft genug miterlebt, so konzentrierte er sich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge im Leben: Seine Söhne unter die Haube zu bekommen! Deswegen beobachtete er Legolas weiter, welcher nun zu ihnen sah und sie anstrahlte: „Danke vielmals."

Elrond winkte leicht genervt ab.

Ja, ihm musste irgendetwas einfallen, denn wer wusste schon, ob Legolas nicht wirklich irgendwann dem Charme einer Elbin erlag. Immerhin trug der die Gene Thranduils in sich, die nur darauf warteten zu erwachen.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi.

#gerade aus der Nachtwache stolper# #herzhaft gähn#

Sorry, ich wollte eigentlich früher hochladen, aber dann kamen meine Urlaube und meine Dienste dazwischen.#seufz#

Na ja, tut mir sorry. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Wochen waren vergangen, in denen Elronds Söhne die Frauen erfolgreich aus dem Weg gingen, ebenso wie Legolas, denn jener war regelrecht auf der Flucht vor ihnen. Elrond fühlte sich in einen schlechten Traum versetzt. Das war doch einfach nur zum Haareraufen. Er hatte alles versucht, wirklich alles. Einschließlich eines Trankes – dessen Wirkung und Nebenwirkungen hier nicht erwähnt werden sollten - und den SEHR reizenden Elbinnen, die selbst Glorfindel zum Schmelzen brachten und er sich demnach beleidigt in sein Gemach zurück gezogen hatte.

Das beste kam erst noch: Seine Söhne wollten nun auf Wanderschaft gehen, weil es ihnen in Bruchtal zu sehr von Frauen überrannt war. Irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl, dass jede Elbin in ganz Mittelerde hierher gepilgert war. Was die Zwillinge nicht wussten, war, dass es wirklich so von Elrond arrangiert worden war und so hatte er nach Elbinnen aus Lothlórien schicken lassen. Er hatte mit Galadriel und Celeborn gesprochen und jene waren sehr überrascht und wollten natürlich den Grund dafür wissen.

Als Elrond die Wette mit Thranduil erwähnte, bekam er von Galadriel sofort ihre Zustimmung, denn es war bekannt, dass sie und der Waldelbenkönig sich nicht mochten und so würde sie alles tun, um ihren Schwiegersohn zu helfen. Sie hatte ihm auch das Rezept für diesen bereits erwähnten Trank gegeben, doch leider war alles erfolglos geblieben und nun wusste Elrond nicht mehr weiter. Er konnte sie nicht zum Bleiben zwingen, ohne sie misstrauisch zu machen.

Es war also wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen man sich in seinen Weinkeller zurückzog. So, wie er es immer tat und dann würde er vielleicht anschließend zu dieser süßen Magd gehen. Obgleich er wusste, dass er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein musste, denn seine Söhne hatten davon Witterung genommen. Sie waren, wenn sie einmal etwas gefunden hatten, wie die Bluthunde. Unglaublich neugierig und penetrant, fast schon so wie seine werte Gemahlin... dieses stete und in sehr hohen Frequenzen gesprochene „Elrond-Schatzi, was machst du daaaaa?"

Ja, damals hatte er den Umbau des Kellers in den eines Weinkellers in Auftrag gegeben. Eigentlich hatte er zwar schon einen gehabt, aber... Er war zu klein geworden und in dem jetzigen ließ es sich besser sitzen und trinken.

Auf halben Weg hörte er plötzlich Legolas hinter sich nach ihm rufen und er rollte mit den Augen und während er sich umdrehte, polierte er sein freundliches Gesicht. „Was kann ich für den Prinzen tun?", lächelte er gespielt, wobei nur enge Freunde von Elrond dies hätten feststellen können. Ja, beim Kartenspielen hatte er alle verräterischen Mimiken abgelegt und die Masken erschaffen, wobei eine von ihnen nun zum vollen Einsatz kam.

Keuchend kam Legolas auf ihn zu. „Ich wollte euch sagen, dass ich Bruchtal verlasse." Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, musste Elrond ein strahlendes Lächeln unterdrücken. „Ich werde mit euren Söhnen auf Wanderschaft gehen." Durch die Fröhlichkeit des Waldelben, bemerkte jener nicht, wie das Lächeln aus Elronds Lippen erstarb.

--

„Nun, was denkst du, wo er sich befindet?", fragte Thranduil Aerion beiläufig während des Mittagsmahls, wobei sich der Oberste Berater Thranduils fast an seinem Essen verschluckte. Mitfühlend klopfte ihm Thranduil auf den Rücken klopfte. Was der arme Berater nur erleiden musste... Erst der fast Herzinfarkt bei der Nachricht von Legolas' Verschwinden und nun fast am Essen erstickt bei einer Frage des Königs. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis sich der Rot-Ton auf Aerions Gesicht verabschiedete und er wieder halbwegs bei Atem war.

„Nun, mein König... Er hat nicht so viele Optionen."

„Wohl wahr... Ich persönlich bezweifle, dass er in diesem...", hierbei räusperte sich der König, „... Wald ist. Immerhin ist dort doch dieser Hauptmann..."

„Oh... Ihr meint Hauptmann Haldir?"

„Ach", winkte Thranduil ab, „Ist doch vollkommen egal, wie dieser Galadhel heißt. Jedenfalls denke ich nicht, dass mein Sohn eine erneute Begegnung mit ihm riskieren würde. Schließlich trägt dieser bestimmt eine Narbe an seinem Hintern wegen des Pfeils. ... Ich hätte die Szene damals gerne miterlebt."

Das süffisante Lächeln des Königs ließ Aerion erröten. „Aber König, der Galadhel konnte von Glück reden, dass er nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde. Er konnte bestimmt wochenlang nicht richtig laufen oder klettern."

„Das macht es gerade so lustig, mein lieber Aerion", zwinkerte Thranduil spitzbübisch und nippte an seinem Wein. „Aber andererseits wüsste er, dass ich dieses Reich wegen dieser Hexe nie betreten würde..."

Der Oberste Berater überging diskret die offenkundige Beleidigung der Herrin des Waldes. „Nun, aber es wäre dennoch zu nahe. Ich denke eher, dass er etwas mehr Distanz schaffen wollte..."

Sie sahen sich einige Zeit schweigend an.

„Bruchtal", meinten daraufhin beide synchron und Thranduil senkte seufzend seinen Kopf. „Dann steht es wohl schlecht, um meine Wette..."

--

Deprimiert stand Elrond auf der Freitreppe, neben ihm Glorfindel – welcher ein freudiges Strahlen unterdrücken musste - und Erestor. Zusätzlich waren sie noch von zig schniefenden Elbinnen umgeben. Die Zwillinge und Legolas würden nun wirklich Bruchtal verlassen... Etwas gutes gab es wenigstens: er konnte sämtliche Elbinnen zurückschicken. Sie hatten zusätzlich seine Nerven mit dem stetigen Kichern strapaziert. Er konnte die jungen Männer schon irgendwie verstehen, die Elbinnen waren zwar hübsch, aber dumm wie Brot und nerviger als eine Ameisenkolonie in deinem Hosenbein. Er hätte es wohl auch so gemacht, dachte Elrond betrübt.

„Nun, wir werden nun losziehen, Vater", lächelte Elrohir und umarmte seinen Vater noch einmal, so wie sein Bruder. Unterdessen stand der Prinz des Düsterwaldes verlegen da und beobachtete die Verabschiedung. Er fühlte sich momentan sehr fehl am Platze und bei den Blicken der Elbinnen lief es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunter. Aber er würde sie bald los sein, diese verschlingenden Blicke und penetranten Annäherungsversuche.

„Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Reise und mögen die Valar mit euch sein, Prinz Legolas", wandte sich der Herr von Bruchtal freundlich an Legolas.

„Habt dank, Herr Elrond, für alles", bedankte sich der Elb und so zogen sie von dannen. Begleitet von dem choralen Weinen und einem fröhlichen Lachen Glorfindels.

„Die Jagdsession ist eröffnet", grinste der Seneschall verschmitzt.

„Die armen Elbinnen", murmelte Erestor. „Ich sollte sie vielleicht am besten vorwarnen..."

„Mach das, Erestor, dann verlassen sie mein Reich schneller."

--

Die drei Junggesellen und das Eichhörnchen Thrandi waren nun schon einige Zeit unterwegs. Ziellos ritten sie umher, doch da die Pferde eine Pause gebrauchten, machten sie Rast und legten sich in das weiche Gras. Genüsslich schlossen sie ihre Augen und ließen ihre Gesichter von der Sonne liebkosen, wobei es sich Thrandi auf der Brust von Legolas bequem gemacht hatte und nun zufrieden quiekte.

„Du, Legolas... Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte Elrohir, woraufhin Legolas seinen Kopf zu ihn drehte und verwirrt blinzelte. Thrandi hatte auch schon neugierig sein Köpfchen gehoben.

„Willst du dieses Vieh etwa überall mit hinnehmen?"

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich und das Hörnchen quiekte verärgert auf.

„Wie kannst du Thrandi so beleidigen?", meinte Legolas fassungslos und streichelte sein Haustier, welches sehr wütend Elrohir beschimpfte. „Thrandi wird uns so lange begleiten, wie er will. Er ist immerhin mein Freund, ich werde ihn nicht fortschicken."

„Thrandi?", riefen die Zwillinge überrascht aus und schnellten mit ihren Oberkörpern in die Höhe. „Du hast das Eichhörnchen nach deinem Vater benannt?"

Die Wangen des Prinzen röteten sich etwas und er setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um das Hörnchen nicht zu verschrecken.

„Na ja, es erinnert mich manchmal an meinen Vater..."

Die Söhne Elronds konnten es wirklich nicht glauben, was Legolas soeben gesagt hatte, so beschränkten sie sich darauf, ihn anzustarren.

„Na ja... Er ist manchmal so aktiv... und frech wie mein Vater", hüstelte Legolas verlegen und widmete sich mit übertriebener Neugierde seinem Eichhörnchen, dem es gefiel so massiert zu werden. Manch eine Elbin würde ihren linken Arm dafür opfern, um in dieser Lage zu sein. Nachdenklich tippte Elrohir mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen sein Kinn.

„Was würde dein Vater wohl dazu sagen?"

Hierbei hüstelte Legolas verlegen und kratzte sich am Ohr.

„Ich glaube, das möchte ich nicht wissen..."

--

Mittlerweile war das Quartett – ja, Thrandi zählte zur Gruppe – schon einige Wochen unterwegs, bis den Elben eine seltsame Gestalt im Wald auffiel. Noch hielten sie sich versteckt und beobachteten die Gestalt weiter. Als die Person zu einem kleinen Wasserlauf ging und sich das Gesicht wusch, erkannten Elladan und Elrohir ihn. Grinsend sahen sie sich an und schlichen aus ihrem Versteck, wohingegen Legolas in eben jenem blieb.

„Na, kleine Erfrischung nötig?", flüsterte Elrohir in das Ohr des Unbekannten, welcher vor Schreck sein Gleichgewicht verlor und in den Wasserlauf fiel. Verlegen kratzte sich Elrohir am Ohr und Elladan räusperte sich vernehmlich, wobei die Gestalt pitschnass Elrohir anfunkelte. Voller Schuldgefühle und entschuldigend lächelnd reichten sie ihm ihre Hände und halfen aus dem Wasser.

„Toll, das dauert jetzt wieder ewig, bis meine Kleidung trocken ist. Was habe ich dir schon mindestens tausend mal gesagt? Ich hasse es, wenn ihr euch an mich heranschleicht!", grummelte er und wrang seinen Mantel aus.

„Nun ja... Immerhin brauchst du somit deine Kleidung nicht mehr zu waschen", lächelte Elladan schief.

„Darauf hätte ich auch verzichten können", antwortete der nasse Sack trocken.

„Ach komm schon, Estel, sei doch froh, dass wir uns einmal wiedersehen. Es ist nämlich schon eine ganze Weile her."

„Auf so ein Wiedersehen kann ich verzichten."

„Aber wir sind doch Brüder..."

„Lass die Hundeaugen, Elrohir. Wer solche Brüder hat, braucht keine Feinde."

Leicht beleidigt hoben beide synchron ihre von Elrond geerbten Augenbrauen. Nun, sie waren noch nicht die Meister dieses Gebietes, wie ihr Vater, doch sie taten ihr bestes und allmählich bemerkte man die Verwandtschaft dieser Brauen.

„Hört mit dem Blick auf, der wirkt nicht."

„Oh, ich vergaß. Bei ihm wirken nur zwei Paar Augen. Die von Vater und die von Arwen", grinste Elladan breit, was Aragorn erröten ließ und nach Luft schnappte.

„Und... wie... geht..."

„...Geht es Arwen? Sie ist in Lórien", informierte ihn Elladan lächelnd.

„Oh", stieß Aragorn etwas enttäuscht heraus und sah betröppelt durch die Gegend, bis sein Augenmerk an einem Baum haften blieb. „... Äh... Da steht ein... Elb... mit einem Eichhörnchen auf dem Kopf..."

Die Köpfe der Zwillinge wandten sich zum besagten Baum und mit einem Lächeln winkten sie Legolas näher. Jener kam dieser Aufforderung mit einem Stirnrunzeln und Thrandi auf dem güldnen Haupt auf sie zu.

„Ja, Thrandi, du hast Recht. Es kann nur ein Mensch sein... Kein Elb würde... so... rumlaufen...", stimmte Legolas leise seinem quiekenden Freund zu.

„Estel, dürfen wir dir Legolas Thranduillion und dessen Eichhörnchen Thrandi vorstellen?", lächelte Elladan, wobei ihm die ungläubigen Augen von Aragorn natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb und Legolas höflich den Kopf neigte.

„Ihr seid der Sohn Thranduils?", fragte Estel fassungslos.

„Ja das bin ich", nickte Legolas.

„Und... ihr habt euer Eichhörnchen ... Thrandi genannt?", wollte Aragorn recht verwirrt wissen, was Legolas verlegen mit dem Fuß am Boden scharren ließ. „Nun, er erinnert mich an meinen Vater... Und wer seid ihr?", wechselte Legolas taktisch das Thema.

„Ich bin Estel", antwortete Aragorn verlegen. Immerhin stand er dem Sohn des recht bekannten Königs des Düsterwaldes gegenüber und warum bemüht, es sich nicht mit dem Prinzen zu verscherzen.

Niemand wollte die Tarwawaith – speziell Thranduil – zum Feind haben. Er hatte von Glorfindel erfahren, wie geschickt diese Elben im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen waren, außerdem war ihm ein seltsames Gerücht über eine Attacke eines Düsterwaldelben auf den lórischen Hauptmann zu Ohren gekommen.

„Estel und weiter?", erkundigte sich Legolas freundlich.

„Er ist der Ziehsohn von unserem Vater", informierte ihn Elrohir.

„Mae govannen, Estel ó Imladris", grinste Legolas nun etwas entspannter.


	7. Chapter 7

Und weil ihr so lange warten musstet, kommt hier gleich noch ein anderes Chap hinterher.

---------------------------------------

Nachdem die zwei Halben aus Bruchtal und Legolas auf den Dunadan getroffen waren, hatten sie begonnen über die letzte Zeit zu sprechen, natürlich auch, da sie darauf warteten, dass Estels Kleidung trocknete. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile kurz davor unterzugehen, weswegen sie sich um ein Lagerfeuer gescharrt hatten und sich wärmten, mit Ausnahme von Thrandi... Er röstete sich Eicheln am Feuer.

„Also Legolas, ihr seid in Bruchtal, weil ihr von einer Gruppe Frauen geflohen seid?", erkundigte sich Aragorn neugierig.

„Es war keine Gruppe... Es war eine Horde!", verteidigte sich Legolas. „Sie warteten in meinem Gemach darauf, sich auf mich zu stürzen!"

Der junge Sterbliche konnte den blonden Elben beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, immerhin waren Elbinnen sehr hübsch, zwar nicht so hübsch wie Arwen, aber dennoch sehr ansehnlich. Das war doch ein Traum einiger Männer einmal in einer solchen Situation zu sein. Viele würden sogar alles dafür tun und dieser Elb... rannte davor weg.

Estel hatte schon immer gewusst: Elben waren seltsam. Redeten mit Pflanzen und mit Tieren, aber liefen vor Frauen davon. Es gab wirklich Dinge, die man wohl nicht verstehen musste. So sah es zumindest der Sohn Arathorns und fühlte sich von dem Beispiel von Legolas sehr bestätigt.

„Und ihr seid unterwegs, weil...?", wollte Aragorn wissen.

Die Zwillinge räusperten sich peinlich berührt. „Weil es in Bruchtal nur so von Frauen wimmelt."

Was war da los? Was hatten seine Bruder getrunken? Immerhin war Elladan nicht gerade als Unschuldslamm verschrien...

Er hatte sogar einen Spitznamen: Casanovelb. Was darauf schließen ließ, was für einer sein großer Bruder war. Und dieser floh jetzt vor Frauen? Er konnte und wollte es nicht glauben, denn er war fast schon so schlimm wie Glorfindel und das wollte etwas heißen! „Du? Du bist vor Frauen abgehauen? Entschuldige, aber das verstehe ich nicht."

„Na ja... So wie es aussieht scheint ada darauf versessen zu sein, uns zu verheiraten."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„... Nun, auf einmal kam eine ganze Ladung aus Lothlórien und Vater sagte nur: 'Galadriel möchte, dass sie hier etwas lernen.'", zuckte Elladan mit den Shcultern. „Aber ich bitte dich, warum von heute auf morgen? Vor allem waren es gut zwei Dutzend-"

„Es waren 32 Elbinnen", verbesserte ihn Legolas und Elladan nickte ihm dankbar zu, während Estel ihn fragend ansah. „Man muss wissen, wie es um den Feind steht", meinte Legolas lediglich.

„Auf jeden Fall, war daran etwas faul, ganz besonders, da ich sie nie in den Bibliotheken gesehen habe."

„Du warst in der Bibliothek?", fragte Aragorn geschockt, was seinen Bruder rote Wangen verpasste.

„Das weiß ich von Erestor."

„Ah, ich dachte schon: Du und Bibliothek... Das passt nicht", grinste Estel schelmisch.

„Pass auf, Kleiner. Willst du noch einmal baden?", hob der Halbelb die Augenbraue, woraufhin der Ziehsohn Elronds die Hände beschwichtigend hob.

„Einmal hat gereicht. Was ist also euer Ziel?"

„Das wissen wir nicht... vielleicht Lothlórien?", schlug Elrohir, was Legolas das eben getrunkene Wasser ausspucken ließ, wofür er seltsame Blicke kassierte.

„Hast du etwas gegen Lórien?", fragte der jüngere Zwilling irritiert. „Immerhin ist dein Vater mit Celeborn verwandt..."

„Nein, ja... Ich meine, ich habe nichts gegen Lothlórien, es ist wirklich sehr schön und...", gestikulierte er wild mit den Händen, wobei er Thrandi fast von seiner Schulter schlug, jedoch nur die Nuss traf, woraufhin das Hörnchen empört aufquiekte. Peinlich berührt entschuldigte sich Legolas bei seinem kleinen Freund und reichte ihm dessen Nuss, welche er sofort beschützend an sich drückte.

„Aber?", kam es synchron von den anderen und Legolas Schultern sackten nach unten.

„... Ich kann nicht."

„Warum?"

„Bei meinem letzten Besuch... da ist etwas peinliches passiert..."

„Peinliches? Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Och... ich... da gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall..."

„Legolas, hör auf in Rätseln zu sprechen. Oder müssen wir dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?", stöhnte Elladan ungeduldig.

Legolas seufzte und setzte seine Hoffnung auf seine Hundeaugen, die jedoch von den patentierten Augenbrauen á là Elrond gekontert wurden und so ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.

„Ich ritt bewundernd durch den Wald... und plötzlich stand jemand vor meinem Pferd... ich schoss aus dem Affekt heraus..."

„Du hast auf jemanden geschossen?", schrie Aragorn laut auf, was alle zusammenzucken ließ. „Verzeihung... Aber ich kann nicht glauben, was ich höre... Du hast jemanden erschossen..."

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", protestierte Legolas vehement. „Er konnte sich wegdrehen..."

Danach waren sie noch verwirrter.

„Wo hast du ihn dann getroffen?"

„... Am... Hintern...", murmelte Legolas in seinen unsichtbaren Bart.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie dies verdaut hatten und sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen mussten.

„Hört auf zu grinsen!", grollte Legolas.

„Und wen hast du getroffen?", wollte Elladan mit einem versteckten Lächeln wissen.

„Den Hauptmann", antwortete Legolas leise, jedoch konnte es noch alle verstehen und da konnte sich niemand mehr halten, selbst Thrandi kringelte sich.

„Ach deswegen ist Haldir ne Zeit lang gehumpelt", lachte Elladan. „Er hat nämlich nie gesagt, warum. Er meinte immer nur, es sei eine Kampfverletzung!"

„Dann ist das Gerücht also wahr?", wischte sich Aragorn Lachtränen weg.

„Bitte?", fragte Legolas verdattert nach und der Sterbliche erzählte von dem, was er gehört hatte. Das einzigste, was der Düsterwaldelb da machen konnte, war die Hände über seinem Kopf zusammenlegen und zu seufzten. Doch seine Freunde klopften ihm freundlich und aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

--

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Elrond aus dem Schlaf geklopft wurde. Murrend vergrub er sein Gesicht in das Kissen und versuchte das Klopfen zu überhören. Wer konnte es nur wagen, IHN um diese Uhrzeit zu stören? Hatte er es seinem Haushalt nicht stark genug eingebläut, dass er es hasste, so früh geweckt zu werden? Hätte er ein Exempel statuieren sollen? Das fragte er sich nun wirklich, während er sich knurrend aufsetzte und zur Tür lief. Er hoffte, dass es wichtig war, sonst würde er ausrasten. Ja, Elrond war eben ein Halbelb, was hieß: Er war ein Morgenmuffel und war um diese Tageszeit ausgesprochen grantig.

Diese Erfahrung hatte wohl schon jeder hochrangige Berater oder Krieger gemacht, denn sie alle waren hinterher mit eingezogenem Kopf davon geschlichen.

Deswegen wurde auch unter den Boten immer gespielt, wer dem Lord eine Nachricht bringen sollte, denn sie empfanden es fast als eine Suizid-Aktion. Ganz besonders, nach einem Zwischenfall mit einem Boten, der hinterher nur noch zum Mistgabeln eingeteilt war. Ja, Elronds Zorn war für die Bruchtaler das schlimmste, was ihnen passieren konnte. Teils sogar schlimmer als Sauron selbst.

Der Dunkle Lord beschränkte sich dabei auf das Töten, doch der Halbelb... Erst schrie er, dann taxierte er das Opfer mit seinem Blick, kombiniert mit seinen Augenbrauen und anschließend käme die Folterung. Zumindest malten es sich jene Boten so aus.

So stand also ein sehr verängstigter Diener vor der Türe, vor ihm ein böse funkelnder Elrond und mit verwuschelten Haaren. Der arme Elb musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu stottern: „Ich bringe eine dringende Nachricht, Herr."

Dies ließ die Wut bei Elrond etwas verrauchen und er hob neugierig seine Augenbraue.

„Lord Erestor bat mich, euch sofort zu informieren... König Thranduil hat soeben Bruchtal betreten."

Hierbei entgleiste Elronds Mimik total und starrte den Boten ungläubig an. War das ein schlechter Scherz? Was sollte Thranduil hier wollen? Und dann noch unangekündigt! Doch er wäre nicht der Lord, wenn er sich nicht schnell wieder gefangen hätte. Schnell schickte er den bibbernden Boten weg und halb registrierte er zufrieden, dass sie wirklich Respekt davor hatten, ihn zu wecken. Wenigstens etwas, so dachte es sich Elrond seufzend. Thranduil in seinem Reich. Der König hatte es das letzte Mal vor dem Letzten Bündnis betreten und seitdem nicht mehr. Das konnte nichts gutes verheißen. Hoffentlich war er guter Laune, sonst müsste wohl ein Großteil seines Weinbestandes daran glauben. Darum bemüht seine Gedanken zu sortieren, zog er sich schnell an, richtete sein Haar und eilte zur Freitreppe, wo ihn Erestor und Glorfindel erwarteten.

„Schön, der Diener hat dich wecken können", hob Erestor amüsiert die Augenbraue.

„Du hast ihn beauftragt?", zischte Elrond.

„Natürlich. Ich war zu erst dazu geneigt, dich selbst zu informieren... Aber ich empfand es Thranduil gegenüber sehr unhöflich ihn nur mit Glorfindel alleine zu lassen", erwiderte Erestor unbeeindruckt.

„Von wegen, er wollte nur nicht riskieren, seinen Kopf zu verlieren", kommentierte Glorfindel mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust von der Seite und beobachtete, wie Thranduil elegant vom Pferd stieg und auf sie zu schritt. Dem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge war es wohl kein Besuch aus Freundlichkeit.

„Mae govannen aran Thranduil, schön euch hier in Bruchtal begrüßen zu dürfen", lächelte Elrond und öffnete einladend seine Arme. „Auch, wenn ich doch sehr überrascht bin, euch hier zu sehen, wie ich gestehen muss."

Mit schnellen Schritten erklomm er die Treppe und sein Blick war der eines Jägers, der seine Beute anvisiert hatte. Diese war in jenem Fall nur leider der Herr von Bruchtal.

„Mae govannen Lord Elrond, ich wäre auch gerne unter anderen Umständen hier", verkündete er und war nun direkt vor Elrond stehen geblieben. „Ihr ahnt doch sicherlich den Grund dafür, oder?"

„Hattet ihr eine angenehme Reise? Wo sind eure Krieger?", erkundigte sich Erestor bei Thranduil, um Elrond aus diesem Debakel zu helfen. Es wäre eigentlich auch sehr interessant gewesen, aber er war nun eben loyal und reibte es ihm einfach später unter die Nase.

Der König des Düsterwald wand seinen Blick nicht von Elrond ab, als er antwortete: „Ich reise alleine und ja, die hatte ich. Danke der Nachfrage, Lord Erestor und bevor ihr fragt, nein, ich bin nicht müde. Ich möchte lediglich meinen Sohn sehen, ihn anschreien, seine Hammelbeine langziehen und zum Schluss noch ein klein wenig würgen."

„Ach, wenn es nur das ist. Aber für näheres solltet ihr erst einmal eintreten", lächelte Glorfindel und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schultern des Sinda, welcher es mit einem Heben seiner Augenbraue kommentierte, und ihn hineinführte, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Noldos. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie auch schon Elronds Arbeitszimmer erreicht und es sich bequem gemacht.

Vorsorglich stellte Elrond Wein bereit und bot es seinem sindarischen Freund an, welcher den Kelch ergriff.

„Also Elrond, ich möchte ohne Umschweife wissen: Ist mein Sohn hier?"

„Er war hier", korrigierte ihn Elrond.

„Und du fandest es nicht nötig, mich darüber zu informieren?", fauchte der Sohn Orophers.

„Er bat um mein Stillschweigen und einer Zuflucht, die ich ihm gewehrt habe."

„... Machst du das wegen der Wette?"

„Nein, was hätte ich davon? In Bruchtal war er ein großer Blickfang", wehrte Elrond den Vorwurf ab und faltete seine Hände. „Sogar ein so großer, dass er Bruchtal verlassen hat."

„Bitte was?", rief Thranduil zornig aus und zerdrückte den Kelch, sodass der Wein heraus schwappte und die anderen Elben überrascht ihre Augen weiteten. „Mein Sohn ist weg? Und du hast es zugelassen?"

„Thranduil, wie hätte ich ihn halten können?", seufzte Elrond ergeben. „Er ist gemeinsam mit meinen Söhnen unterwegs."

„Wie kommt das?", verlangte Thranduil zu erfahren.

„Nun, möglicherweise, da sie weibliche Population in Bruchtal für gewisse Zeit ZU groß war", kommentierte Glorfindel, was ihm einen bösen Blick Elronds einbrachte.

„Es kam Besuch aus Lórien", hüstelte Elrond, da er sich momentan etwas unwohl fühlte.

„Besuch, wirklich?", erwiderte Thranduil ruhig und schlug seine Beine übereinander. „Das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Ein Versuch war es wenigstens wert, Elrond", grinste Glorfindel.

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mich zu nerven? Vielleicht einer Maid hinterher rennen?", knurrte der Halbelb seinen Seneschall an, welcher sich verlegen räusperte.

„Du hast also Elbinnen aus diesem... Wald kommen lassen?" Eru alleine wusste, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, nicht unhöflich gegen Lórien in Anwesenheit der drei Lords von Bruchtal zu sein. Immerhin war einer von ihnen mit der Hex- Lady des Waldes verwandt, wenn auch durch Heirat. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er nicht verstanden, dass sich jemand in die Tochter von Galadriel verlieben könnte. Immerhin war Galadriel ihre Mutter und dies sagte doch schon alles aus, oder? Jedoch konnte er auch nicht Celeborn verstehen, welchen Balrog ihn geritten hatte, diese Wachtel zu heiraten.

„Ja... habe ich. Ich hatte nicht ahnen können, dass sie sich um Legolas wie Motten sammeln würden", zuckte Elrond mit den Schultern.

„... Du bist der Elb mit der Voraussicht von uns..."

Elrond rollte die Augen.

„Ich sehe nicht immer etwas und wenn, dann hätte ich gehandelt, oder?"

„Auch wieder wahr", seufzte Thranduil und ließ sich einen neuen Kelch reichen, den er mit einem Zug austrank. „Also sträunern sie durch die Gegend?"

„Ja, so sieht es wohl aus. Bin gespannt, wann sie zurückkehren."

„Wette gefällig, Halbelb?"

„Nein, eine reicht mir vollkommen, ich will nicht noch eine Heilerin aufs Spiel setzen."

„Angst zu verlieren?"

„Das nicht, aber ich möchte auf eine weitere Moralpredigt von Erestor verzichten. Und alle sagen immer, meine Blicke und Augenbrauen können beängstigend wirken. Ich hätte wegen ihm fast das traditionelle Trinken aufgehört.", winkte Elrond ab und zwinkerte Erestor zu.

„Ich bin immerhin nicht umsonst euer Berater", entgegnete der Oberste Berater Imladris'. „Aber sollen wir Späher ausschicken?"

„Nein", schüttelte Thranduil müde den Kopf. „Sie würden bemerken, dass man sie verfolgt und dann möglicherweise noch länger und weiter reisen."

„Dann heißt es wohl: Warten und Tee trinken."

„Och, ich hoffe doch, ich werde Einblicke in den berühmten Weinkeller des Tales erhalten", grinste Thranduil schelmisch.

„Das werden wir sehen", erwiderte Elrond teuflisch lächelnd, „aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst meine Heilerin in Ruhe zu lassen!"

„Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt, Elrond. Ich würde doch niemals etwas tun", empörte sich Thranduil gespielt.

„Ja, das war nur eine gut gemeinte Warnung... Die Heilerin kann Selbstverteidigung..."

--

Der Morgen war angebrochen und es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden, als sich Aragorn beschloss, sich seinen Brüdern und Legolas anzuschließen. Nach all den Monaten des Alleinseins war Gesellschaft wirklich etwas schönes.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

So liebe Leute,

nach sehr langer Zeit, bin in der Ausbildung zur Physiotherapeutin und stand im Lernstress, kommen heute gleich mehrere neue Chaps als Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch. Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen, ein fröhliches Fest und ein gutes Neues 2007.

---------------------------------------

Trotz eindringlicher Einwände von Legolas – die Debatte dauerte den ganzen Morgen - beschloss die Gruppe in den Goldenen Wald zu reisen, was Legolas schwer schlucken ließ. Denn der Prinz war sich sicher dem Hauptmann zu begegnen, so war nämlich das Schicksal: Grausam und manchmal auch etwas hinterhältig. Noch mehr beunruhigte Legolas die Frage, wie Haldir sich bei seinem Anblick verhalten würde. Nun, er war immerhin ein Galadhrim und würde sich niemals an einen anderen, unschuldigen Elben vergreifen...

Oder? Zumindest versprachen es die Söhne Elronds und Aragorn, auch wenn sich nur bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Haldir ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihren Zügen bildete. So saß Legolas deprimiert auf seinem Pferd, wobei Thrandi ihm aufmunternd zukeckerte. Obgleich Glorfindel Estel in den Tiersprachen unterrichtet hatte, verstand er nur folgendes: „Wenn er dich ärgert, beiß ich dahin, wo es am meisten wehtut."

Elladan und Elrohir – zwei Meter vor Legolas und Aragorn – schienen es ebenfalls vernommen zu haben, was Aragorn an den zuckenden Oberkörpern und den gelegentlichen Glucksen feststellte. Dem Prinzen war dies äußerst peinlich und er ermahnte Thrandi Haldir gegenüber freundlich zu sein und ihn nicht gleich anzuspringen. Oh ja, die Halbelben und Elronds Ziehsohn verstanden allmählich, warum Legolas seinen tierischen Freund so benannt hatte. Die Ähnlichkeiten waren doch recht verblüffend. War Oropher etwa in der Form eines Eichhörnchens wiedergeboren worden und diente Legolas nun als keckerndes, beißendes Schutzpatrönchen?

So schnell Elrohir diesen Gedanken ergriffen hatte, ließ er ihn auch schon wieder fallen. Es war einfach ZU absurd! Aber das Original und das Hörnchen würden sich demnach bestimmt herrlich verstehen. Dennoch kam auch der größte Freigeist Bruchtals – offiziell Elrohir – nicht umhin, sich dieselbe Frage wie Legolas zu stellen. Er wusste, dass Haldir ein stolzer und ehrenhafter Krieger war, aber durch den Unfall war er zum Gespött der anderen Wächter geworden. Hinter vorgehaltenen Händen hatten sie Witze darüber gemacht und der ein oder andere musste diese Lästerei ausbaden – der Hauptmann hatte seine Augen und Ohren überall - indem er den Schuldigen mit einem harten Training schindete, bis jener nicht mehr laufen konnte von Verausgabung. Nun, wie dem auch sei, er war sich sicher, dass der Galadhel Legolas nichts antun würde, außer ihn mit seinen Blicken aufzuspießen und ihn anzuknurren, aber dies konnte er überstehen, immerhin war Legolas der Sohn von Thranduil und müsste daran gewöhnt sein. Trotzdem machte sich der jüngere Zwilling gedanklich eine Notiz, Legolas und Haldir im Auge zu behalten, um notfalls eingreifen zu können und dann, wenn nötig, die „Enkel deines Lords"-Karte ausspielen. Doch er hoffte inständig, dass er dies nicht zu machen brauchte.

Mittlerweile befanden sie sich an den Grenzen Lothlóriens und Legolas' Herzschlag erhöhte sich zunehmend. Bedächtig durchritten sie den Wald, immer darauf gefasst auf einen Galadhrim zu stoßen. Und tatsächlich: Es standen urplötzlich Elben mit gespannten Bögen vor ihnen, so dass Estel überrascht aufkreischte, was bewirkte, dass sich Thrandi in Legolas' Haaren versteckte bzw. es versuchte, aber kläglich scheiterte, da ein buschiger Schwanz herausragte. Die anderen Anwesenden wussten nicht, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollten. Zum kreischenden Sterblichen, den Zwillingen von Bruchtal oder zu dem Elben mit dem Eichhörnchen, welches sich in dessen Haaren zu verstecken suchte. Während die Reiter langsam abstiegen, öffnete sich eine Gasse, durch die ein Elb stolz schritt. Legolas schloss kurz seine Augen und stöhnte innerlich.

Der Elb verneigte sich vor den Lords und nickte Aragorn – von welchem er natürlich gehört hatte, denn Haldir war ein sehr informierter Elb – zu und als er seinen Blick Legolas zuwandte, wurden seine Augen hart und er hob sein Kinn arrogant, natürlich synchron mit seiner Augenbraue. So mancher Elb hätte Haldir für den unehelichen Sohn Elronds halten können, wenn man dessen Augenbrauen ansah, denn dieser Galadhel war ebenso ein Meister dieser Disziplin wie der Herr von Imladris.

„Lange ist es her, dass der Sohn Thranduils diesen Wald betreten hat."

Verlegen räusperte sich Legolas und neigte sein Haupt zum Gruße.

„Wohl wahr, Hauptmann, doch ließen es meine Pflichten nicht zu, eher wiederzukommen."

Insgeheim klopften Aragorn und seine Brüder dem Düsterwaldelben gratulierend auf dessen Schultern, da er doch recht souverän geantwortet hatte. Aber Haldir sah in Legolas' Augen, dass er nicht freiwillig hier war und er konnte sich schon denken, dass er dazu von den drei Söhnen Elronds überredet worden war. Schließlich wusste Haldir nur zu gut, zu was sie in der Lage waren. Jedoch wollte Haldir wissen, ob Legolas ihm wirklich standhalten konnte, so ging er langsam auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Wirklich? Nun, dann scheint ihr momentan von euren Pflichten enthoben zu sein, wenn ihr hier seid..."

Aus Legolas' Haaren quiekte und keckerte es wüst, so dass der Blick des Hauptmannes für einen Moment zu dem Schopf des Tawarwaith schweifte. Hörte er da richtig oder beschimpfte ihn das Eichhörnchen gerade tatsächlich? Ein weiterer misstrauischer Blick in Legolas leicht gerötetes Gesicht und das versteckte Grinsen in den Gesichtern der anderen sagte ihm, dass er Recht behielt.

„Einen interessanten Begleiter habt ihr, Prinz."

„Nun, das ist er wohl."

„Besäße er auch mehr Courage, um aus seinem Versteck zu kommen?"

Da streckte Thrandi auch schon seinen Kopf aus seinem güldenem Versteck und sah Haldir herausfordernd an, woraufhin der Wächter die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mit der Zunge schnalzte.

„So, kleiner Herr, Ihr besitzt also auch Courage. Sehr löblich, Euer Herrchen schützen zu wollen."

Die Untergebenen Haldirs wie auch die Männer aus Bruchtal wussten nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Erstens: Störte man Haldir nicht, wer es wagte, wurde hart bestraft (eine Woche Küchendienst bei der Quasselstrippe von Köchin). Zweitens: War dieses Schauspiel doch sehr interessant und bot sich nicht alle Tage. Zwar nicht so unterhaltsam, wie das letzte Mal, als Legolas im Goldenen Wald war, aber immerhin nicht so langweilig, wie sonst. Man bedachte: Haldir wurde von einem Eichhörnchen, das wohlgemerkt von Prinz Legolas mit sich geführt wurde, beschimpft.

Rúmil, seines Zeichen kleinerer Bruder von Haldir und zweiter Wächter von rechts, bedachte den Dialog Haldirs mit gehobener Braue. Gelegentlich war sein großer Bruder etwas seltsam, ob es daran lag, dass er einmal vom Baum gefallen war? Der junge Galadhel legte zum Überlegen seinen Kopf schief und begann hingebungsvoll an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Es war damals nicht mit Absicht geschehen... Wer hätte auch denken können, dass Haldir bei dem Anblick einer Schlange vor Schreck vom Ast fallen würde...?

Gut, gestand sich Rúmil, es war schon ein bisschen anders gewesen. Haldir war an seinem Beobachtungsstammplatz und so fixiert auf seine Arbeit gewesen – er hatte gesehen, wie zwei hübsche Elbinnen in einem Teich badeten - dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Rúmil sich ihm – plus einer Schlange in dessen Hände – näherte und als er sich einer anderen Präsenz gewahr wurde und sich umdrehte, sah er sich plötzlich einer Schlange vor seinem Gesicht entgegen, die ihn auch noch anzischte. Das Resultat: Ein erschrockenes Aufschreien, gefolgt von einem Absturz in einen Dornenbusch – es muss erwähnt werden, dass der Busch zu schweren Schäden kam – und letztendlich einer wüsten Schimpftriade, die selbst einem Nazgûl die Schamesröte in sein imaginäres Gesicht zaubern würde.

Warum Rúmil einer Schlange zu Haldir gegangen war? Er hatte sie verletzt im Wald gefunden und wollte seinen Bruder fragen, ob er sie behalten könne. Doch nach diesem Vorfall hatte er diese Frage noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, da ihn Haldir ohnehin schon mit Blicken aufspießte.

Der Galadhel schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzubringen und das gerade rechtzeitig, um mitzuerleben, wie Haldir dem Eichhörnchen eine Haselnuss als Zeichen des guten Willens reichte. Der Nager näherte sich misstrauisch der ihm dargebotenen Nuss und schnupperte daran und mit einem freudigen „Quiek" bestand die Haselnuss die Lebensmittelprüfung und Thrandi schnappte sie sich sofort und huschte zurück in sein Versteck. Legolas seufzte und sah mit den Augen nach oben.

„Wie sagt man?"

Es kam nichts.

„Thrandi, bedanke dich!"

Haldirs Mundwinkel zuckten mittlerweile bedrohlich, als er den Namen hörte. Gedanklich stimmte er Legolas zu. Er war wie Thranduil; nur klein, pelzig und er keckerte.

Das Eichhörnchen bedankte sich missmutig und knusperte dann seine Nuss ohne auf die anderen zu achten.

Legolas ging im Kopf den Versuch durch wieder zurück nach Hause zu gehen, wobei dort noch immer die Gefahr von femininen Wesen ausging. Was war nun schlimmer?

In Lórien und damit in der Nähe Haldirs zu sein oder im Düsterwald aufgelauert zu werden?

Er entschied sich für letzteres.

„Folgt mir", verkündete nun Haldir, der sich an die Söhne Elronds und Legolas wandte. Jedoch maß er den Tawarwaith mit einem langen Blick, den der Sohn Thranduils wie folgt interpretierte: Wenn du auch nur das kleinste anstellst, mich blöd anredest oder einfach nur nervst, so wirst du mich kennenlernen.

Nun, bei dem Prinzen wirkte diese stille Aufforderung – er schluckte schwer – zugegebenermaßen. Bei der weiblichen Gattung der Elben wäre dies wohl nicht der Fall. Laut einer Umfrage der „Lothlórien Post" würden 41 der Frauen ihren linken Arm für ein Rendezvous mit dem Hauptmann opfern (30 davon, den ihrer Konkurrentinnen). Dies hatte sogar Celeborn zum Nachdenken gebracht. Wie sah es bei seiner Gattin aus? Schlossen die 41 sie mit ein? Oh ja, dies waren Stunden des Zweifels gewesen, so dass er seiner Galadriel zeigte – dreimal in einer Nacht – warum sie nur IHN brauchte. Galadriel, verwirrt über die plötzliche Aktivität, genoss diese Nacht und sorgte mit absichtlichen Kommentaren über Haldir dafür, dass dies so blieb.

Wobei dies nun ein anderes Thema wäre. Gehen wir also zurück zu Legolas. Jener wurde mit den anderen nach Caras Galadhon geführt wurde. Einige Zeit verstrich, bis sie sich vor den großen Toren der Stadt fanden, welche Aragorn mit großer Neugierde betrachtete.

Hier muss erwähnt werden, dass er noch nie bei Tage in diesem Elbenreich gewesen war. Und dies bezog sich auch auf eine Ausnahme, die nicht weiter erwähnenswert ist.

Die Zwillinge tauschten lange Blicke aus, denn sie ahnten, was ihnen bevorstand: Ein stammelnder Estel.

Der Grund? Arwen.

„Wenn ada das gewusst hätte, hätte er Arwen gar nicht weggeschickt", seufzte Elrohir, weswegen Legolas ihn verwirrt ansah. Kurzerhand wurde er über Estels und Arwens Liebelei informiert. Aragorn bemerkte das Gespräch erst gar nicht, da er sogleich den Abendstern erspäht hatte. Die Folge war eine erfolgreiche Isolierung aller störender Faktoren (namens Elladan, Elrohir,...).

Selbst Haldir stöhnte genervt auf, als Arwen sich anschickte zu ihnen zu kommen, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Man darf Haldirs Reaktion nicht missverstehen, nein, nein, er hatte nichts gegen sie, aber das ständige Schwärmen hatte bei ihm nach einer Weile dazu geführt, dass er auf Durchzug schaltete, sobald der Name „Aragorn" fiel. Die Maid war dann stets so in ihren Seufzern vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte, dass Haldir ihr nie zuhörte und nur gelegentlich „Mhmm" oder „Ja" von sich gab. Dies mag unhöflich erscheinen, doch machten es dies selbst die Großeltern so(„Was hast du gesagt, Galadriel? Ich komme!").

Wie sich Elladan und Elrohir verhielten?

Einfaches ignorieren.

So taten sie es wieder und deuteten Legolas, er solle ihnen folgen; Haldir war unterdessen einfach gegangen und wartete vor den Treppen auf sie. Als sie oben ankamen, begrüßte sie nur Celeborn freundlich.

„Wo ist Großmutter?", fragte Elrohir irritiert.

„Sie ist bei den heißen Quellen", antwortete der Herr der Galadhrim, wobei ein geübtes Auge und Ohr die Notlüge sofort erkannt hätte... und dies war bei den Halbelben und Haldir der Fall und so sahen sie ihn erwartend an, doch ein Blick von ihm sagte ihnen, dass er es ihnen später erzählen würde, immerhin musste Legolas nicht alles wissen.

„Also, meine Lieben, was bringt euch in den goldenen Wald?", wechselte der Sinda geschickt das Thema.

„Äh... nun...", brachten sie verlegen heraus.

„Was habt ihr angestellt?", fragte Celeborn und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Nicht nur Elrond und Galadriel konnten ihnen mit Blicken so zusetzen, dass sie wie Vögelchen zwitscherten. So hatte er aus ihnen herausgekitzelt, wann sie ihre Unschuld verloren hatten. Ja, warum wollte er dies wissen und ignorierte nicht einfach das Liebesleben seiner Enkel?

Ganz einfach: Galadriel, Elrond und er hatten gewettet. Ich weiß, was sie nun denken: „Wieder eine Wette?" Aber dies ist eine traurige Wahrheit, dass Elben sich in zunehmendem Alter – und sie waren schon SEHR betagt – immer mehr langweilten und nach einer Möglichkeit suchten, um sich irgendwie von der Eintönigkeit des Lebens abzulenken. Die Zweitgeborenen denken von dem hohen Volk immer sie wären ruhig, friedfertig und sprächen mit Bäumen...

Wer die Geschichte der Eldar jedoch kennt, weiß, worauf ich anspiele. Doch muss gesagt werden, dass das Gerücht mit den Bäumen der Wahrheit entspricht. So hatte Celeborn zum Beispiel von einem Baum erfahren, was damals bei Haldirs Unfall wirklich geschehen war, denn dies war etwas, was er nie aus ihm hatte herausbringen können.

Als er jedoch davon erfuhr, dass sein Hauptmann mit einem Aufschrei vom Baum gefallen war, konnte sich der Vater Celebríans ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen und er hatte den folgenden Tag Haldir mit zweideutigen Fragen („Na, noch alles heil?" oder „Ist das ein Zweig in deinem Haar?") bombardiert. Haldir, der nicht nur ein informierter, sondern auch ein gescheiter Elb war, besah seinen Lord äußerst misstrauisch und an dem fröhlichen Funkeln in Celeborns Augen erkannte er, dass der Gatte Galadriels es irgendwie erfahren hatte.

Mit einem freundschaftlichen Winken lud er Haldir zu einem Glas Wein in sein Arbeitszimmer ein. An dieser Stelle muss erwähnt werden, dass der Hauptmann nur sehr wenig vertrug, was der Lord natürlich wusste; zusätzlich war ihm bekannt, dass Haldir im betrunkenen Zustand SEHR gesprächig war... Ja, er hatte schon sehr interessante Abende mit Haldir verbracht.

Doch nun schalten wir wieder zu den Flüchtlingen.

„Wir sind auf der Flucht...", antwortete Elrohir.

„Vor?"

„Frauen", gestand Legolas verlegen.

Hätte Celeborn in diesem Moment etwas getrunken, hätte er sich entweder verschluckt oder hätte alles ausgespuckt.

„Wie bitte?"

Die Zwillinge setzten ihren Großvater im Bilde und als sich der Schock verabschiedet hatte, besah er Thrandi interessiert, welcher gerade aus seinem Versteck (Legolas' Nacken) hervorlugte.

„Na, und wer bist du?"

Das Eichhörnchen keckerte und die Antwort... Nun, Celeborn stand fassungslos da, während Haldir hüstelte, um sein aufkommendes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich traf ihn an den Grenzen Bruchtals und er wurde mein Gefährte und der Name... Er erinnerte mich an meinen Vater."

Gedanklich markierte sich Elladan das Datum rot, denn es geschah nur äußerst selten, dass sein Großvater mit großen, fassungslosen Augen und geöffnetem Mund dastand.

„So", räusperte sich jener und lächelte den Nager freundlich an, „freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

Thrandi quiekte freundlich.

„Wie lange will er noch bleiben?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich bin nicht Galadriel und schaue in die Köpfe der anderer Leute."

„Du bist aber fast so neugierig."

„Phü."

Schweigen.

„Kann er nicht einfach wieder gehen?"

„Mir scheint, du willst ihn loswerden, was?"

Ein Grummeln.

„Ich nehme es, als 'Ja'."

Ein weiteres Grummeln.

„Was hast du gegen ihn?"

„Er ist blond!"

Diese Antwort ließ die Augenbraue des anderen nach oben fliegen.

„In Bruchtal gibt es schon einen Blonden und das bin ICH! Ich bin der Einzige!"

„Sag mal, Glorfindel... wie viel hast du schon getrunken?"

Glorfindel überging dies, stand auf und ging aufgeregt umher.

„Erst der Sohn und jetzt ER! Bei Legolas war das nicht so ein Problem... Aber Thranduil..."

„Er... schnappt dir die Elbinnen weg", verstand Erestor.

„Ja, aber das ist mein Revier! Es kann nur einen geben!"

„Du, warum knurrt mich dein Seneschall immer wieder an?"

„Du bist blond."

„Muss ich das verstehen?"

„Du bist blond und hier in Bruchtal."

„Und?"

Der dunkelhaarige seufzte über die Begriffsstutzigkeit seines Freundes.

„Du bist blond und hier in Bruchtal. Glorfindel ist auch blond. Sonst niemand, verstehst du? Dein Gesichtsausdruck besagt 'Nein'... Also, hier für Blonde: Glorfindel ist der Einzige mit blonden Haaren hier in Bruchtal. Du stiehlst ihm die Aufmerksamkeit und sein Revier."

„Er ist eifersüchtig?"

„Endlich hast du es."

„Aber warum?"

„Tu nicht so unschuldig! Ich habe dich beim Flirten mit MEINER Heilerin gesehen!"

„Oh... Ach Elrond, das war doch nichts."

„Aber natürlich... Übrigens, schöner Flug."

Thranduil murmelte irgendetwas beleidigt.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Sie kann Selbstverteidigung, aber du wolltest nicht hören."

„Ja ja", murmelte Thranduil und rieb sich sein blaues Auge.

TBC...

„Es kann nur Einen geben!" ist das Motto von „Highlander". Wer den Film oder die Serie nicht kennt, soll sich melden und ich informiere die Person. Das Wichtigste, es geht um Unsterbliche.


	9. Chapter 9

Irgendwie fühlte sich Legolas unwohl in diesem Reich. Er hatte so gehofft, nicht sehr aufzufallen, doch war dies leider nicht der Fall und der Prinz konnte sich dies beim besten Willen nicht erklären. Nun, ein Außenstehender hätte es wie folgt ausgedrückt: „Ein Eichhörnchen flechtet euer Haar!"

Dies nicht beachtend, streifte er weiter durch das Reich. Wenigstens gab es hier überraschend wenige Elbinnen. Wo sie wohl waren? Legolas zuckte unmerklich mit seinen Schultern, immerhin konnte es ihm egal sein. Er war nun schon seit einer Woche, so schätzte er, hier und genoß es, wenn da nicht ab und an die Begegnungen mit Haldir wären. Er hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass ein Elb so nachtragend sein konnte. In Gedanken verloren, bemerkte er Elladan und dessen Zwilling nicht.

„Thrandi sollte Friseur werden, die Zöpfchen stehen dir", schmunzelte Elladan, woraufhin Legolas verwirrt blinzelte und sie erst jetzt bemerkte.

Etwas überrumpelt starrte er den Zwilling an und tastete schließlich nach seinem Haar, was wütend vom Nager kommentiert wurde.

„Thrandi, wie oft habe dir schon gesagt, dass du nicht mit meinen Haaren spielen sollst?!", fauchte Legolas, dessen Kopf hochrot wurde.

Fehlte nur noch, dass...

„Nun sieh' mal einer an. Ist das etwa die neueste Mode in Eryn Galen?"

... Haldir auftauchte und ihn so sah.

„Thrandi, du hast Talent", kommentierte Haldir, woraufhin das Eichhörnchen triumphierend keckerte.

„Oh, hallo Haldir, seid ihr nicht an der Grenze?", wechselte Legolas das Thema, versuchte es zumindest. Hatten sich denn alle gegen ihn verschworen? Waren selbst die Valar gegen ihn? Was er nicht wusste: Die Valar amüsierten sich köstlich.

„Ich war an der Grenze, Prinz", entgegnete Haldir mit einem teuflischen Lächeln, „doch nun habe ich frei."

„Oh", presste Legolas eine Oktave höher heraus und räusperte sich. „Wie schön für euch."

„Ja, nicht wahr? Jedem das, was er verdient..."

Mit gehobener Augenbraue betrachtete Elrohir das Szenario und dachte sich, er müsse seinen Trumpf vielleicht ausspielen.

„In der Tat... Nun, dann möchte ich euch auch nicht länger aufhalten...", lächelte Legolas nervös.

„Ah", winkte der Hauptmann mit funkelnden Augen ab und betrachtete Legolas weiterhin wie ein Jäger seine Beute.

„Wie gerne wüsste ich, was dem Hauptmann durch den Kopf geht", kratzte sich Elladan am Kopf, „bei diesem Funkeln in seinen Augen..."

Und gerade, als Haldir seinen Mund zu einer weiteren Bemerkung öffnete, erklang ein schrilles „Hallo Hauptmann!", was eben jenem das Blut in dessen Adern gefrieren ließ. Ein Seitenblick zu den Söhnen Elronds zeigte ihm, dass ihnen genau derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss: Flucht! Jedoch wurde diese durch das schnelle Heraneilen einer Elbin durchkreuzt, welche sie fröhlich anstrahlte. Der Galadhrim ging schon einmal alle möglichen Entschuldigungen für sein plötzliches Verschwinden durch. Auch die Hirne der Zwillinge liefen auf Hochtouren, irgendwie mussten sie doch entkommen.

„Hallo, wie geht es euch?", strahlte die dunkelhaarige Elbin Haldir an.

„Öh gut, nur ich... äh... muss weg!"

„Genau!", fiel Elladan ein, „Haldir und wir müssen... öhm..."

Die Verzweiflung seines Bruders spürend, setzte Elrohir den Satz fort: „...zu Lord Celeborn. Er erwartet uns bereits."

„Och, wie schade... Müsst ihr wirklich weg?", quietschte die Elbin enttäuscht und sah sie aus großen Kulleraugen an.

„Ja, in der Tat, aber wir müssen nun eilen, denn der Lord mag es nicht zu warten!", erwiderte der Galadhel und nickte ihr zum Abschied zu, wobei er sich nebenher schon ganz unauffällig immer mehr von ihr entfernte wie Elladan und Elrohir. Nur Legolas stand noch immer auf demselben Fleck und musterte die anderen verwundert, denn er verstand nicht, warum sie diese Elbin belogen, doch ein kalter Blick Haldirs gebot ihm still zu sein. Nebenbei hatten die bruchtal'schen Elben den Prinzen unbemerkt mit sich gezogen, als sie ihren Rückzug antraten.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen", rief sie, ehe sie davonlief.

„Hoffentlich nicht allzu bald", murmelte der lórische Elb.

Erleichtert atmeten die Kerle aus.

„Warum habt ihr das getan?", wollte Legolas wissen und sah dabei Haldir an, welcher weiterhin Richtung Celeborns Arbeitsräume zu steuerte. Die anderen folgten ihm, wobei Legolas von den E² flankiert wurde.

„Glaubt mir, ich habe euch gerade einen großen Gefallen getan!"

„Bitte?"

„Ihr solltet uns danken, dass wir euch aus ihren Fängen befreit haben!"

„Aber Haldir, warum?"

„Weil sie die wohl penetranteste und nervigste Elbin auf ganz Arda ist. Sie ist nicht bösartig, aber dumm wie zehn Meter Feldweg."

„Und sie hat einen Narren an unseren Brummbären gefressen", grinste Elladan und Haldir schnaubte wütend auf.

„Sie hat sogar Bruchtal für ihn verlassen", führte Elrohir weiter.

„Nicht, dass es uns gestört hätte... Ich glaube, in Bruchtal gab es noch nie eine ausgelassenere Feier, als nach ihrem Aufbruch", zwinkerte Elladan.

„Und ich habe einen Woche lang getrauert und mich mit Haldir in meinem Weinkeller verschanzt", hörten sie eine amüsierte Stimme hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie einen lächelnden Lord auf sie zu kommen.

„Wirklich?", fragte Legolas fassungslos nach.

„Nun... große Möglichkeiten hatte ich nicht, obwohl es sehr verlockend gewesen wäre, Haldir für eine Weile wegzuschicken... aber Círdan hätte mich dann wohl eigenhändig in seinem Hafen ertränkt, denn Loalin wäre ihm wohl gefolgt", seufzte der Sinda gespielt theatralisch. „Und was führt euch nun zu mir? Etwa wieder Loalin?"

„Erraten, Großvater."

„So kommt ihr mich also nur deswegen besuchen, Elrohir? Ich bin schwer getroffen, obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass dies ein überaus taktischer Zug war. Man merkt, vom wem ihr beide abstammt."

„Woher wisst ihr, dass das die Idee von Elrohir war?", erkundigte sich Legolas neugierig.

„Haldir schiebt Training oder den Dienst immer vor, aber da Loalin mit Sicherheit weiß, dass er frei hat... da trat Elrohir auf den Plan und da er weiß, dass sich diese Elbin vor mir fürchtet..."

„Moment! Sie fürchtet euch?"

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen breitete sich im Antlitz des alten Elben aus.

„Ich ließ einmal in ihrer Gegenwart verlauten, dass ich keine Geduld habe und jedem Gefahr droht, der meine Grenze überschreitet und dass ich einen Elben aus meinem Reich verbannt habe, nur weil er mir auf die Nerven ging."

„Jeder in Lórien weiß, dass das eine Lüge ist. Er ist die Geduld in Person, aber wir alle haben geschwiegen", erklärte Haldir.

„Nur leider fand Haldir selbst keinen Weg, sie loszuwerden, was wohl mitunter für seine Arbeitswut verantwortlich ist", lächelte Celeborn leicht, „aber nun kommt mit, bevor wir ihr noch begegnen."

Ja, es war ein wundervolles Bild für die Valar. Drei furchtlose Krieger... fürchteten sich vor einer Elbin. Wenn Haldir es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er diese Person für eine neue Teufelei Saurons gehalten, mit dem Ziel den Feind – die Elben – in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Bei seinem letzten Abend bei Celeborn hatte er ihm diese Theorie erläutert.

„Das wäre wohl selbst für Sauron zu gemein", hatte Celeborn den Kopf geschüttelt.

Ja, Eru Ilúvatar verstand Spaß, wenn dieser auch öfters etwas grausam war.

--

So hatte Legolas eine Menge Möglichkeiten Haldir zu beobachten, wie jener immer wieder voller Panik umher rannte und sich versteckte (er bevorzugte Bäume, da Loa nicht gut klettern konnte). Da beschloss Legolas, er würde dem Hauptmann helfen! Junggesellen mussten zusammenhalten, außerdem versprach er sich davon, Haldir ihm gegenüber milde zu stimmen.

--

Verdammt, das war aber heute alles wie verhext! Ständig lief ihm Loalin über den Weg und verfolgte ihn mit treuen Augen wie ein Hündchen. Doch war da niemand, der sie an die Leine nehmen konnte? Oder sterilisieren oder einschläfern konnte?

Für Lórien war es schon Alltag einen flüchtenden Haldir zu sehen. Es konnte so nicht weitergehen! Wie lange machte er das schon durch?

„Zehn Jahre, fünfundzwanzig Tage, eine Stunde und fünfunddreißig Sekunden", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Gerade war er auf dem Weg zu den heißen Quellen, um irgendwie Erholung zu erhalten, aber sie folgte ihm wie ein Schatten und ließ sich durch nichts abhalten, selbst der schlimmste Hauptmann-Blick prallte an ihr ab. Mit seiner Geduld am Ende, sie betrachtete ihn beim Ausziehen, stand er kurz davor, sie zu erwürgen. Bevor er jedoch seine Hände um ihren Hals legen konnte, kam Legolas zu ihnen.

„Oh hallo, ist es nicht das perfekte Wetter zum Baden?", strahlte Legolas und sah Haldir direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn ich zum Baden käme, dann ja", knurrte der Galadhel.

„Ach, dann habe ich gute Nachrichten für euch: Meine Schwester freut sich darauf, euch irgendwann demnächst zu sehen."

„Schwester?", kreischte Loalin entsetzt auf. „Was will eure Schwester von Haldir?"

„Nun, es ist ein Geheimnis, also behaltet es für euch... Die beiden sind ein Paar und ich sage es euch nur, um nicht zu zulassen, dass ihr euch ihm so an den Hals werft, denn ich muss euch warnen, wir Grünblatts teilen nicht", warnte Legolas, wobei er eine sehr ernste Miene aufsetzte und langsam auf sie zukam.

„I-ist das wahr, Haldir?", schniefte Loa herzzerreißend.

Es dauerte etwas bis er aus seiner Trance erwachte.

„Ja, Leonora und ich sind heimlich ein Paar, nur Legolas weiß davon."

Das Schweigen wandelte sich in ein Schluchzen und sie rannte weg und ließ zwei Elben zurück. Während einer triumphierend grinste, starrte ihn der andere baff an.

„Warum habt ihr das getan?"

Etwas verlegen kratzte sich Legolas am Ohr.

„Das war ich euch doch schuldig... und wir freiwilligen Junggesellen müssen zusammenhalten", zwinkerte Legolas.

--

„Sag' mal, Thranduil... wer hat dich so zugerichtet? Du siehst aus, als sei eine Horde Warge auf deinem Gesicht herumgesprungen", erkundigte sich Elrond, während er die Platzwunde auf der Stirn des Königs behandelte. Der allgemeine Zustand dessen Gesichts war erschreckend, denn ein blaues Auge, eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn und eine angebrochene Nase zierten das sonst makellose Gesicht.

Thranduil zischte, als Elrond die Wunde auf der Stirn mit Alkohol reinigte.

„Deine Heilerin, Elrond", erklärte Erestor, welcher krampfhaft versuchte, nicht zu schmunzeln. Jener hatte den kurzzeitig bewusstlosen Thranduil aufgepickt und zu Elrond gebracht.

„Was hast du ihr angetan, dass sie dich so zusammenschlägt?"

„Gar nichts."

„Er hat sie recht derb angemacht und ihr einen Klaps auf ihren Hintern gegeben. So schlug sie ihn. Er wurde von der Wucht des Schlages an die Wand geschleudert und ging bewusstlos zu Boden. So wurde er von Erestor zu euch gebracht. Mylord, das hättet ihr sehen sollen, es war sehr amüsant", lächelte Glorfindel verhalten, woraufhin Elrond ein Grinsen verkneifen musste und Thranduil knurrte: „Hau ab!"

„Oh, ich bin nur gekommen, um Elrond eine Nachricht zu überbringen."

„Aha?"

„Sie kommt aus Lothlórien und stammt von Celeborn. Na, interessiert?"

„Glorfindel!"

„Schon gut. Die Nachricht lautet: 'Plan fehlgeschlagen, sind nun hier... inklusive Legolas.'"

„WAS????", rief Thranduil aus und sprang vom Stuhl auf, was Elrond missbilligend grunzen ließ, da er noch immer bei der Verarztung der Wunden des Sindars war.

„Das war seine Nachricht", zuckte Glorfindel mit den Schultern.

Noch immer stand Thranduil mit offenem Mund da.

„Sieh' es positiv, wir wissen jetzt, wo sie sind. Celeborn behält sie im Auge", seufzte Elrond und zog ihn wieder auf den Stuhl, um weiterzuarbeiten.

„Warum siehst du mich so böse an?"

„Von was für einen Plan hat Celeborn geredet, Elrond?"

„Och, nichts... nur von der Umstrukturierung der Infrastruktur."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Schweigend genossen die drei Männer ihr Bad, wobei Thrandi nur seine Pfoten im Wasser baumeln ließ und entzückt aufquiekte. Die beiden Elben lehnten hingegen mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Rand der heißen Quelle.

„Ich frage mich, was eure Schwester zu eurem Gerücht sagen würde", brach Haldir das Schweigen und öffnete ein Auge, mit welchem er zu Legolas schielte.

„Och, ich denke, sie wäre nicht sauer... nur mein Vater...", überlegte Legolas verlegen.

„In Ordnung, dann sollte dieses Gerücht niemals zu ihm vordringen... Danke, Prinz."

Bei diesen Worten Haldirs begann der Elb aus dem Düsterwald zu strahlen, welches jedoch wieder erlosch, als Haldir weitersprach: „Aber das mit dem Pfeil werde ich trotzdem nicht vergessen."

Seufzend tauchte Legolas' Körper noch weiter ins Wasser ab und als ihnen die Hitze irgendwann zu viel wurde, stiegen sie aus und begannen sich anzuziehen. Gerade, als die Luft vom Schweigen geschwängert war, hörte Haldir ein Zischen dicht hinter sich, so dass er sich misstrauisch umdrehte und sich Auge in Auge mit einem züngelnden Salamander vorfand, wodurch sich seine Augen panisch weiteten und ein schrilles Kreischen aus seiner Kehle trat, um dann anschließend Hals über Kopf zu flüchten.

„Siehst du, Rúmil? Du hast ihn in die Flucht geschlagen und leider rennt unser Bruderherz nur in Leggins bekleidet durch Caras Galadhon und kreischt wie eine Frau. Du solltest in Betracht ziehen, dich in nächster Zeit nicht blicken zu lassen", riet Orophin, welcher mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben seinem verwirrten Bruder stand, der eine Eidechse in den Händen hielt. Legolas und Thrandi standen perplex daneben.

„Aber woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass das passiert?", jammerte der junge Galadhel mit großen Augen, was ihm eine spöttisch hoch gezogene Augenbraue seines Bruders einbrachte.

„Erinnere dich an die Sache mit der Schlange und dem Baum."

„...Oh"

„Genau."

„Das heißt, ich darf die Eidechse nicht behalten?"

„Du kannst froh sein, wenn du deinen Kopf behältst", kommentierte Orophin, der sein Nasenbein massierte.

So trottete der junge Elb tief traurig und mit hängenden Schultern von dannen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Orophin seinem Bruder nach, ehe er sich an Legolas wandte: „Verzeiht, dass ihr dies miterleben musstet. Rúmil... neigt dazu etwas naiv und... treudoof zu sein. Sobald er ein Tier sieht, will er es mitnehmen... zum Leidwesen von Haldir kommt das sehr oft vor und hauptsächlich nur mit Kriechtieren."

„Äh..."

„Nun, der große Hauptmann hat eine Phobie gegen diese Tiere, auch wenn er es abstreitet und unser kleiner Bruder zu blind ist, um das zu sehen."

„Ach, du liebe Zeit!"

„Ja, in der Tat", lächelte Orophin schief, „manchmal überlegen Haldir und ich, ob unser kleiner Bruder nicht als Elbling einmal auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Wie dem auch sei, muss ich nun weiter. Schadensbegrenzung, ihr versteht?"

„Wenn ihr einen Moment wartet, komme ich mit. Ich war ohnehin auf dem Rückweg", erwiderte Legolas freundlich, während er sich nebenher fertig anzog und Thrandi auf seine Schulter setzte.

„Dann einmal los", nickte Orophin.

--

„Du Liebster, hast du mit Haldir etwas getrunken?"

„Nein, warum?"

„Ich sehe ihn nur in Hosen bekleidet umher rennen..."

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich in die Sache involviert wäre?"

Celeborn bekam einen höchst vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, Celeborn."

„Ja ja, mag sein", grummelte er leise. „Dieses Mal bade ich jedoch in Unschuld. Also, unser Hauptmann rennt fast nackt durch die Gegend?... Er sollte nicht Loalin über den Weg laufen, sonst müsste ich wohl ihre Finger brechen, um ihn aus ihren Klauen zu befreien... Ach Gala, was siehst du mich so an? Du würdest es doch wohl auch gerne machen! Los, gib' schon zu!"

Als Galadriel verstummte und hüstelte, lächelte er triumphierend und machte sich auf, um sich dem... Problem anzunehmen.

So verließ er schlendernd den Wohnraum von sich und seiner Frau und ein Grinsen legte sich auf Celeborns Züge, als er Haldir erblickte, welcher keuchend dastand und sofort von Loa umringt war. Ja, umringt war durchaus die richtige Bezeichnung, denn sie hüpfte in Extase um den Hauptmann, wobei ihr kontinuierlich Speichel aus den Mundwinkeln floss.

„Loalin!", rief Celeborn gebieterisch, woraufhin die Elbin ertappt zusammenzuckte und mit ängstlichen Augen zum Lord sah.

„Habt ihr nicht zu arbeiten?"

„D-doch", quietschte sie voller Furcht.,

„Dann bewegt euren Hintern, ihr seid hier nicht im Urlaub!"

Kleinlaut trat sie zögerlich den Rückweg an, doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht besonders.

„Sag' Haldir, gibt es einen Grund für deine fehlende Bekleidung?"

„Was?", keuchte der Hauptmann verwirrt und als er an sich heruntersah, entrang sich seiner Kehle ein: „Oh."

„Du hast nicht einmal bemerkt, dass du fast unbekleidet bist?"

„Nein."

„Hast du etwas getrunken?"

„NEIN!"

„Dann gehen wir beide erst einmal hinein, denn du ziehst die Neugierde aller Elben auf dich und einige weiblicher Natur sind schon auf dem Weg zu uns."

Und noch bevor Haldir etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er schon von Celeborn mit sich gezogen.

„Oh Eru, dass wird die Gerüchteküche anheizen. Genau wie die 'Beziehung' von ihm und Leonora", schmunzelte der Sinda innerlich. „Hauptmann Haldir, der Flitzer."

--

„Also, dem entzückten Gesichtsausdruck und Sabberfäden zu urteilen, ist Haldir Loalin über den Weg gelaufen", rieb sich Orophin sein Kinn.

„Dann sollten wir sie fragen, wohin er gegangen ist."

Mit einem entschlossenen Nicken ging Orophin zu ihr und fragte nach Haldirs möglichen Aufenthaltsort.

„Ach, das war so ein wunderschöner Moment, aber dann musste Lord Celeborn kommen", wehklagte sie und fuchtelte wie wild mit den Händen.

Unterdessen war auch Legolas näher getreten, mit Thrandi auf seinem Kopf sitzend, welchen Loalin gerade erst zu sehen schien und ihre Augen zu strahlen begannen.

„Oh, wie süß!!!"

Das schrille Quietschen ihrer Stimme schmerzte allen in den Ohren und Thrandi stopfte sich Legolas' Haare an seine Öhrchen und keckerte wütend, was Loalin nicht verstand und daraufhin den Tawarwaith fragend ansah, der peinlich berührt an seinem Ohr kratzte.

„Keine Ahnung, was er gesagt hat", wich er aus und ein kurzer Blick zu Orophin, zeigte ihm, dass jener alle Kontrolle aufbringen musste, die er hatte, um nicht zu lachen.

Ganz besonders, als sie eine Hand nach dem Eichhörnchen ausstreckte und von einem wütenden Nager in den Finger gebissen wurde, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie gepeinigt aufschrie, sich den verletzten Finger in den Mund steckte und verächtlich den pelzigen Freund des Düsterwaldelben anstarrte.

„Mein Freund ist Fremden gegenüber sehr misstrauisch", erklärte Legolas nervös lächelnd.

„Ach was?", schnaubte sie und hielt ihren Finger. „Seht euch meinen Finger an, er blutet ganz arg!"

Sein Amüsement herunter schluckend, wandte sich Orophin mit todernster Miene an sie.

„Dann solltet ihr vielleicht zum Heiler gehen."

„Ja, das werde ich!", zischte sie und trollte sich beleidigt weg.

Als sie außer Reichweite war, hörten sie eine schadenfrohe Stimme: „Gut hast du das gemacht, Thrandi. Dafür bekommst du eine Handvoll Haselnüsse von mir." „Quiek?" „Genau, nur die Besten!"

Als sie nach oben sahen, erblickten sie Haldir, Galadriel und Celeborn auf ihrem Balkon stehen und verhalten grinsen.

„Ach Haldir, bist du nicht ein wenig zu geizig?", hob Celeborn die Augenbraue, woraufhin Haldir zu überlegen schien.

„Dann bekommt er eben zwei Dutzend."

„Aber Mylord, wie könnt ihr das unterstützen?", rief Legolas überrumpelt.

„Ich würde ihn dafür sogar adeln", murmelte Galadriel und meinte laut: „Weil er das getan hat, was wir alle gerne würden. Und nun kommt hoch zu uns, so dass unser kleiner Held seine Belohnung erhält."

Schneller als ein Blitz, war das Eichhörnchen an dem blonden Elben herunter geklettert und zu den Treppen des Herrschertalans geflitzt und quiekte ihnen ungeduldig entgegen.

-

Oben angekommen, hielt Haldir dem Plüschigen eine Handvoll Haselnüsse freundlich entgegen und die Elben meinten, sie hörten ihn schmachten, als er von Legolas' auf Haldirs Hand sprang und die Nüsse an sich drückte. Der Galadhel konnte nicht anders als lächeln und ihn mit der anderen Hand zu streicheln, was sich Thrandi gefallen ließ und fröhlich keckerte.

„Liebe geht durch den Magen", kommentierte Celeborn schief lächelnd.

„Nun denn, meine Lieben, ich gehe nun..."

„Liebste, du meinst wohl eher 'fliehst' und zwar vor Arwen."

„Gut erkannt, wenn sie nach mir fragt..."

„Haben wir euch nicht gesehen, Mylady", nickte Haldir.

„Ach Celeborn, du hast unsere Galadhrim wirklich gut erzogen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er und küsste sie zum Abschied.

„Warum warst du so still, Thrandi?", fragte Legolas seinen kleinen Freund, als die Herrin des Waldes weg war und auch die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, woraufhin der kleine Kerl verlegen keckerte.

„So, du magst also keine Elbinnen?", grinste Orophin amüsiert. „Das hätten wir ahnen können."

„Kluges Kerlchen", erwiderte Haldir und streichelte mit einem Finger über das Köpfchen, „Frauen machen nur Ärger."

Es folgte ein allgemeines Kopfnicken, wobei die jungen Elben den Lord verwirrt anschauten, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ist so, siehe Arwen. Mein armer Schwiegersohn hat ihr einige Sorgenfalten zu verdanken."

„Und die Abende in seinem Weinkeller", fügte Elladan hinzu, der mit seinem Bruder soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

„Oh, natürlich, wie konnte ich nur Elronds Weinkeller vergessen?"

„Schäme dich, Großvater. Immerhin hast du dort einige Zeit mit ada, Glorfindel, Erestor und Haldir verbracht", stemmte Elrohir vorwurfsvoll die Arme in die Hüften.

„Was führt euch her? Ich bezweifle doch wegen der wundervollen Oase eures Vaters", wechselte der Herr von Lothlórien geschickt das Thema, weswegen die Zwillinge breit zu grinsen begannen und ihre Blicke zu Haldir wandten.

„Wir waren nichts ahnend im Wald unterwegs, als uns ein interessantes Gerücht zu Ohren kam."  
Da sich Haldir denken konnte, was der Zwilling meinte, blickte er sie finster an.

„Also, dem Gesichtsausdruck des Hauptmannes zu urteilen, ist es wahr. Aber verratet mir, wie ihr es anstellen konntet mit Leonora anzubandeln, ohne dass Thranduil zum Monster wird."

Haldir glaubte für einen Augenblick keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er zu husten begann, so dass ihm Celeborn auf den Rücken klopfte.

„WAS???", keuchte der Galadhel fassungslos.

„Ein trauriges Vögelchen hat es uns gezwitschert."

„Oh Eru", stöhnte Haldir und fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand über das Gesicht. „Wenn das die Runde macht, bekomme ich ernsthafte Probleme."

Die Reaktion des lórischen Kriegers nicht verstehend, informierten sie sich.

„Dann war das nur eine Notlüge?"

„Ja."

„Aber warum hast du es getan, Legolas?"

„Sie hat ihn verfolgt wie ein penetranter Schatten", zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Sie war wie ein Voyeur und ging noch nicht einmal als Haldir es gebot und begann sich auszuziehen, denn er wollte in den heißen Quellen baden und da trat ich auf den Plan."

„O lala, kein Wunder, dass du zu solch harten Mitteln greifen musstest, um sie in die Flucht zu schlagen. Aber warum bist du vorhin so blass geworden, als wir von einem Gerücht gesprochen haben?", legte Elladan den Kopf schief.

„Weil mein lieber Hauptmann als Flitzer unterwegs war", antwortete Celeborn nüchtern. „Ach, seht mich doch nicht so an! Diese Jugend von heute, so unglaublich prüde!"

Diese genannte Jugend hatte die Höflichkeit rot zu werden.

„Ihr seid nackt umher gerannt?"

„Halb nackt", kam die verlegene Antwort.

„Warum um Erus Willen?"

„ER!!", knurrte Haldir und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als ein ahnungsloser Rúmil mit einer Eidechse in der Hand in den Raum trat, „war daran Schuld!"

Erschrocken, da sich Haldirs Hand zu schließen begann, kletterte Thrandi über dessen Arm auf seine Schulter, wo er sich an seiner Tunika festkrallte. Plötzlich hatten Celeborn und Orophin alle Hände voll zu tun, um einen überaus aufgebrachten Elben unter Kontrolle zu halten und dabei davon abzuhalten, diesen naiven Elben mit der äußerst fragwürdigen Tierliebe an die Kehle zu springen.

„Rúmil, du solltest besser verschwinden", riet ihm sein älterer Bruder.

„Aber wieso, was hat Haldir?", fragte er unwissend.

„Na warte bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme! Ich werde dich windelweich schlagen und dann anschließend mit Loalin in einen Schrank sperren!"

„Iiiieh!", quiekte Rúmil ängstlich auf und versteckte sich hinter Elladan.

„Elladan, Elrohir, bringt ihn zu Galadriel."

„Ja, Großvater, aber wo ist sie?"

„Dort, wo sie immer ist, wenn sie sich vor Arwen versteckt."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

„Das war noch einmal knapp", sagte Elladan, wobei seinem Zwilling der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, während sie Rúmil zu dem Geheimversteck ihrer Großmutter brachten. Die Söhne Elronds konnten nicht fassen, wie naiv und unwissend dieser Galadhel war.

Irgendwie würde er zu Loalin passen... aber dafür müsste man die Elbin exorzieren, um endlich von Haldir weg zu kommen. Oh ja, sie erinnerten sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als Loalin das erste Mal auf den Hauptmann gestoßen war. Er war als Führer der Garde von ihren Großeltern nach Bruchtal gekommen, nichts böses ahnend, denn bei seinem letzten Besuch in ihrem Reich – sechzig Jahre zuvor – lebte besagter Grauen noch in den Häfen Círdans.

Wie dem auch sei, kaum war Haldir mit seinen Herrschaften stolz auf seinem Pferd den schmalen Pfad nach Bruchtal herunter geritten und ihr Augenmerk auf ihn gefallen war, fand sie sich in einen Traum versetzt und schmachtete unentwegt. Der Zustand verschlimmerte sich zunehmend, besonders als Haldir beim Vorbeireiten – sie stand im Hof – aus purer Höflichkeit ihr mit unbewegter Miene zunickte. Hätte er gewusst, welche Lawine er damit entfesseln würde, so wäre er wohl nicht nach Imladris gekommen oder hätte sie mit dem Pferd über den Haufen geritten.

Doch damals war er so ahnungslos gewesen. Nachdem er sie dann auch noch angesprochen hatte – sie war eine Magd und er wollte baden – nahm ihre Schwärmerei beängstigende Ausmaße an, so dass Haldir selbst in einem 'fremden' Reich mit Glorfindel zusammen auf Patrouille ging. Er tat wirklich alles, um SIE nicht sehen zu müssen! Dabei hatte er ihr sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er absolut kein Interesse an ihr hatte, stieß jedoch auf taube Ohren und so ging es weiter.

Selbst ihr Vater kam freudestrahlend zu ihm und bezeichnete den Galadhel schon als Schwiegersohn, da seine Tochter ganz glücklich von ihm erzählte. Mit zornigem Blick und mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen, stellte er alles klar, so dass der Vater niedergeschmettert davon trottete.

Es wäre wohl auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Ach, wie sehr hatte sich der Hauptmann auf diesen Trip gefreut, wollte er doch unbedingt wieder die hübsche Heilerin in Elronds Heimat sehen, aber durch Loalin kam er nicht einmal dazu, da sie ihn immer so in Verlegenheit brachte (was sich bei der Anwesenheit von Emaril noch steigerte). Oh, Emaril... eine wunderschöne Elbin mit pechschwarzen Haaren, grünen Augen und einer samtigen Stimme... sie erinnerte ihn an eine Katze, die jedoch auch gelegentlich ihre Nägel ausfuhr und auch wusste, damit umzugehen.

Wie Kampf erprobt sie war, hatten schon einige Elben zu spüren bekommen, unter ihnen Thranduil, welcher grummelnd in Elronds Arbeitszimmer saß und die anderen Elben in Versuchung führte, zu lachen, denn es war ein zu denkwürdiger Anblick: König Thranduil, der mächtige, verprügelt von einer Frau, die einen Kopf kleiner und ein Fliegengewicht war.

„Hört auf, so blöd zu grinsen!", zischte er.

„Verzeih', aber der Anblick ist einfach zu amüsant, außerdem bist du selbst Schuld. Ich habe dich gewarnt."

Ein Grummeln.

„Wer nicht hören will,...", grinste Glorfindel höhnisch, erblasste jedoch schlagartig, als sich Erestor mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue dazu äußerte: „Du musst es ja wissen. Wisst ihr, Thranduil, unser großer 'Held' hat auch schon die Schlagfertigkeit Emarils zu spüren bekommen."

Ein erfreutes Schmunzeln Thranduils und ein Grunzen Glorfindels folgte.

„Sein erster Fehler war, dass er viel zu selbst verliebt ist und der zweite, dass er sie mit: 'Ihr und ich, heute Abend. Was wollt ihr frühstücken?' angesprochen hatte."

„Woher weißt du das, Elrond?"

„Ich bin allwissend."

„Was heißt, du warst wahrscheinlich zugegen."

„Richtig und ich hatte das zweifelhafte Vergnügen ihn zu bandagieren."

„Ich frage mich, warum sie dich nicht so zugeordnet hat", brummte Fin und erregte damit Thranduils Neugierde.

„Weil ICH, mein Werter, ihr Lord bin und man nicht die Hand, die einen füttert, beißt und weil ich ihr gegenüber immer charmant bin."

„Ja, das habe ich gesehen."

„HALT einmal! Du und sie?"

„Ich schweige und genieße."

So vergingen Monate, in denen Thranduil immer wieder verarztet werden musste, Elrond sich strikt weigerte dies zu tun und es einem armen Lehrling überließ, den König zusammen zu flicken. So sehr Elrond auch Heiler war, so genervt war er von dem Düsterwaldelben und hatte ihm auch klar gemacht, dass ER ihn deswegen nicht mehr behandeln würde.

Bei Eru, er hatte besseres zu tun, als Thranduil immer wieder zu versorgen, nur weil jener stur wie ein Esel war und nicht einsehen wollte, dass er bei Emaril keine Chance hatte. Der Lord des Tales kannte auch den Grund, behielt es jedoch für sich, da er doch ein netter Elb war, zumindest meistens.

Auch in Lothlórien lief alles wie gewohnt. Haldir stürzte sich mit Freuden in seine Arbeit, sogar so sehr, dass er freiwillig eine Doppelschicht machte, denn er hatte keine Lust auf Verfolgungsjagden. Den drei Junggesellen erging es sehr gut und genossen ihre frauenfreie Zeit im Goldenen Wald in vollen Zügen, wobei sich die Herrschaften des Reiches weiterhin vor Arwen versteckten, da sie durch Estels Abreise ihre Großeltern nun wieder vermehrt aufsuchte.

Und Loalin... sie hatte einen teuflischen Plan geschmiedet, der schon bald umgesetzt würde. Ja, so leicht gab sie Haldir nicht auf. Sie ließ sich doch nicht ihren Traummann von irgendeiner dämlichen blonden Kuh von Prinzessin wegnehmen! Dass Haldir nicht einmal ihr Freund war und wohl eher nach Mordor ziehen würde als mit ihr zusammen zu sein, schien sie nicht zu bemerken und wenn doch, dann ignorierte sie es gekonnt.

So kam es, dass Haldir wieder einmal so genervt von ihr war, dass er sich sofort als Bote meldete, als Celeborn nach einem fragte. Als er auch noch erfuhr, dass er nach Bruchtal reisen würde, jubelte er innerlich, packte sofort seine Sachen und verließ wie der Wind das Reich. Erleichtert seufzte er, als er nach der Wochen langen Reise das Tal erreichte, denn nach dieser langen Zeit im Sattel, freute er sich schon auf ein entspannendes Bad und auf ein weiches Bett.

Aber wer war er, sich zu beklagen? Immerhin war er von Loalin weg und war unterwegs nicht auf Orks getroffen. Haldir hätte sich nicht zu früh freuen sollen, denn als er im Hof vor der Freitreppe haltete, stand ein sehr düster dreinblickender König der Tawarwaith neben den drei Lords. Elegant stieg er vom Pferd, legte seine Hand auf sein Herzlein und begrüßte sie alle mit einer relativ tiefen Verbeugung.

„Willkommen Haldir ó Lórien, wie schön es doch ist, dich zu sehen. Ich hoffe, du hattest eine gute Reise", empfing ihn Elrond, welcher freundschaftlich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu kam und ihn umarmte, was der Lórienelb lächelnd erwiderte. Für den Halbelben gehörte der Galadhel schon fast zum Haushalt und auf jeden Fall zu seinen besten Freunden.

Nur seine Söhne sprachen ihn seltsamerweise förmlich an, was vielleicht daran liegen mochte, dass er ebenso ein Meister der Augenbrauen war und er den Söhnen des Lordes von Bruchtal einmal eine ordentliche Lektion erteilt hatte. Was es genau gewesen war, hatte der Halbe von Imladris bis dato nicht herausfinden können. Der Krieger Celeborns hatte etwas gemurmelt, was nach „Baum" klang. Was bis auf Haldir, Glorfindel und den Zwillinge niemand wusste, ging es de facto wirklich um einen Baum. Die Zwillinge hatten einmal den entscheidenden Fehler gemacht, einen schon gereizten Haldir zu verärgern.

Sie hatten ein Kriechtier unter seine Bettdecke versteckt, woraufhin er hochrot vor Wut zu ihnen gegangen war, sie an ihren Spitzohren packte (damals waren sie gerade einmal fünfhundert gewesen) und sie anknurrte, ihm zu folgen. Jammernd stolperten sie neben dem bösen Hauptmann in den Wald, wobei ihn niemand aufhielt, sondern applaudierten.

Bei einem hohen Baum angekommen, herrschte er sie an, auf den Baum zu steigen. Ihr Flehen beantwortete er mit eisigem Schweigen und absolut tödlichen Blicken, so dass sie schwer schluckend nach oben kletterten, denn sie wussten, dass sie keine Chancen gegen ihn hatten (er war ungefähr tausend Jahre älter als sie).

Verbissen folgte er ihnen hoch, ihre Hände fesselte - mit Seilen, die er von einem Stalljungen bekommen hatte, und nochmals jeweils ein Seil um ihre Hüften schlang und sie mit einem kleinen Schups in die Tiefe beförderte, wo sie wie am Spieß schrien: „Haldir, das kannst du nicht machen. Du kannst uns doch nicht hier so zurück lassen!"

„Oh und ob ich das kann!"

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo,

ja mich gibt es noch.

Die Physiotherapie nimmt mich nur sehr in Beschlag, was leider kaum Freizeit lässt.

Aber na ja, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen. Weil ihr so lange warten musstet, gibt es gleich mehrere Chaps.

Nichts gehört mir, außer ein paar verstörte und merkwürdige Gestalten.

Und viele Grüße an meine Betas Enondoniel und Soph.knuddel

------------------------------------------

„Ich hätte euch beiden auch noch die Hosen wegnehmen können, also seid froh... ich kann mich natürlich auch noch anders entscheiden, also solltet ihr darüber nachdenken, was ihr sagt, denn diese Kleinigkeit kann ich auch noch ändern."

Elladan, welcher seinen Mund empört aufgemacht hatte, schloss ihn bei dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von Haldir sofort wieder, denn er ahnte, dass es in dem lórischen Elben brodelte und er wollte nicht herausfinden, wie gewaltig die Eruption sein mochte, so viel Selbsterhaltungstrieb besaß er doch noch, auch wenn sein Bruder und Vater dies öfters anzweifelten.

„Braver kleiner Elb", kommentierte Haldir Elladans Verhalten. „Und nun wünsche ich euch einen angenehmen Tag, obwohl Regen anscheinend kommen wird... egal, einen schönen Tag noch", lächelte der blonde Elb mit funkelnden Augen und sprang elegant vom Baum, um ebenso graziös aufzukommen.

„Bitte Haldir, lasst uns runter! Wir werden es auch nie wieder tun!!!", plärrten die beiden Halbelben, die auf Regen genauso scharf waren wie Legolas auf Frauen...

So stolzierte also ein zufriedener Haldir zurück. Als Glorfindel ihm über den Weg lief, sagte er lediglich zu ihm: „Geht in drei Stunden in den Wald, dort wartet etwas auf euch."

Aber nun zurück in die Gegenwart, in der Thranduil Haldir an der Gurgel hatte und ihn wüst beschimpfte... natürlich versuchten Erestor und Elrond ihr bestes dieses Schauspiel abzubrechen, denn der verwirrte Hauptmann wurde doch allmählich blass um die Nase, da die Perfusion des Gehirns nicht mehr richtig funktionierte und damit nicht mehr genügend Flüssigkeit und Sauerstoff hatte. Und Glorfindel? Nun, er schien sich eigentlich prächtig zu amüsieren, immerhin sah man solch ein Spektakel nicht jeden Tag.

„Glorfindel, hör endlich auf so dümmlich in der Gegend herumzustehen oder ich degradiere dich schneller zum Soldaten als du ahnen kannst!", zürnte Elrond, während er verzweifelt Thranduils Brustkorb von hinten ergriffen hatte, um ihn von Haldir loszureißen, während Erestor sich an den Händen des Königs zu schaffen machte und dabei ächzte.

Natürlich war Glorfindel von dieser Vorstellung nicht wirklich angetan, musste er dann doch auch seine Steuervergünstigungen und Privilegien ablegen, sollte er wieder ein ordinärer Krieger werden, außerdem: wie käme es denn in den Geschichtsbüchern herüber? Glorfindel, der Balrog-Töter, wiedergekehrt aus den Hallen des Wartens, Seneschall von Bruchtal und letztendlich unehrenhaft degradiert. Nein, so gestand sich der Elb ein, so toll käme es wirklich nicht. Es würde bestimmt auch seine Wirkung auf die weibliche Bevölkerung vermindern. Also, machte er sich daran, Elrond zu unterstützen.

„Und du, Thranduil, lass den Hauptmann los! Oder willst du eine wütende Galadriel haben, die dann nach deinem Kopf trachtet? Wenn du Haldir erwürgst, dann können weder Celeborn noch ich dich vor ihr schützen!"

„Die dumme Kuh ist mir egal, diesem Bastard gehört der Hintern versohlt!"

„Dann lass seinen Hals los und versohl' ihn", schlug Erestor vor, welcher noch immer krampfhaft an der Lockerung von Thranduils Griff arbeitete und bei seinem Vorschlag einen panischen Blick von Haldir kassierte.

„Was? Immerhin besser als zu sterben...", murmelte er.

„Thranduil, wenn du ihn nicht auf der Stelle loslässt, dann sage ich meiner Heilerin, dass du den netten Hauptmann erwürgt hast und ich muss dich warnen, die beiden sind Freunde. Sie würde dir also nicht nur die Nase brechen!", zischte Elrond, woraufhin dieser keuchte und abrupt von Haldir abließ, der sofort zusammenbrach, reflexartig nach seiner Kehle griff und panisch atmete.

„Oh Eru, nein. Mit der Hexe aus Lórien werde ich fertig, aber mit IHR..."

„Also gut, aber nur, wenn du mir erklärst, warum du einen langjährigen Freund von mir fast umbringst."

„Ich denke, er ist einfach nur verrückt... du kannst ihm ja eine von diesen kuscheligen weißen Jacken anziehen... sie steht ihm bestimmt gut...", mutmaßte Glorfindel grinsend, was Thranduil knurren ließ.

Ein gezielter Rippenstoß von Elrond, brachte Thranduil davon ab, sich Glorfindel als Sandsack zu krallen. Nun, normalerweise hätte Elrond nicht wirklich etwas dagegen gehabt, wenn sein tawarwaith'scher Freund dem Balrog-Töter die Hucke voll schlagen würde... dann würde Glorfindel endlich aufhören in den oberen Sphären zu schweben, in denen er sich selbst als tollsten Elben der Welt betrachtete, und würde wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen kommen.

Doch wie sehr Elrond dieser Gedanke gefiel, konnte er es Thranduil dennoch nicht gestatten seinem Seneschall eine zu scheuern... immerhin musste jemand auf Patrouille gehen, wenn schon seine Söhne nicht da waren, außerdem war gutes Personal äußerst schwer zu finden(sehr viele waren nach Valinor ausgewandert) und in diesen Tagen konnte man nicht mehr so wählerisch sein, wie damals... in den guten alten Zeiten.

Ja, damals war ohnehin alles besser... die Welt, das Bier, der Wein, die Frauen, das Personal... und die Steuern waren noch nicht eingeführt, eine Tatsache, von der die heutigen Elben nur träumten. Verständlich... wer wollte schon freiwillig über Jahrhunderte hinweg Steuern zahlen?

Manchmal fragte sich Elrond, warum er überhaupt noch in Arda war, anstatt sich in Valinor an den Strand zu legen, fernab von Stress, Dunkelheit und inkompetenten Elben, wie er sie vor sich hatte. Die Gedankenzüge des Halbelben brachten ihn zum Glück noch rechtzeitig in die Realität zurück, um den Anfang von Thranduils Schimpftriade nicht zu verpassen.

„Thranduil, erstens: hör auf zu schreien, wir sind nicht taub und zweitens: sprich so, dass man dich verstehen kann. Bei Eru, nuscheln alle Waldelben so?", rieb sich Elrond die bereits schmerzende Stirn, woraufhin er alle hinein scheuchte, da er auf Besucher keinen schlechten Eindruck machen wollte. Denn so war die Regel: Ein zufriedener Gast kommt auch wieder! Etwas, was sich Elrond von den Zwergen abgesehen hatte.

Nachdem er sich auch noch nach Haldirs Wohlbefinden erkundigt hatte, führte er die Truppe in seine Räume, wo er sich als erstes ein großzügig eingeschenktes Glas Zwergenschnaps gönnte und darauf achtete, dass zwischen den zwei Blondinen von Waldelben ein Sicherheitsabstand bestand.

„Also, bitte nochmal", forderte Elrond den König auf, während sich alle setzten und kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, sprang Thranduil wieder auf und knurrte wie ein Warg und fixierte Haldir, der momentan gar nichts verstand.

Nun... blond, blauäugig, wohnt auf Bäumen, spricht mit Bäumen... und für ein paar Momente ohne Sauerstoff... da konnte man ein Auge zudrücken, er hatte eine Entschuldigung. Die beiden anderen seltsamen Blondinen WAREN eine einzige Entschuldigung, um die Elrond oftmals verlegen war.

„Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass dieser", Thranduils Finger zuckte in Haldirs Richtung und zitterte arg, „Bastard sich an meine Tochter heranmacht!"

Haldir, der dachte, sich etwas zu trinken zu genehmigen nach diesem kleinen Vorfall, spuckte alles wieder aus und sah panisch zu Thranduil.

Elrond, welcher geistesabwesend Haldir auf den Rücken klopfte, wandte sich mit seinem Blick nicht von Thranduil ab.

„Er soll was?"

„Er hat sich an meine Tochter herangemacht!!!"

„Ist garhust nicht wahrkeuch", quietschte Haldir eine Oktave höher, was Erestor, welcher sich Haldir genähert hatte, nach hinten schrecken ließ.

„DOCH, hast du WOHL!"

„Nein verdammt!"

„Du lügst, weil du deine schäbige Haut retten willst!"

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit! Ich will und habe nichts mit eurer Tochter!!!"

„Was? Ist sie nicht gut genug für euch?"

Es war zum Haareraufen und für einen Moment hätte Erestor wetten können, dass der Galadhel auf den König losgeht... wäre zumindest verständlich... niemand wollte freiwillig etwas mit der Tochter von Thranduil anfangen. Erstens war er ihr Vater und zweitens... wenn Legolas die Schönheit seiner Eltern vererbt bekommen hatte, dann wurde nur seine Schwester vergessen...

Der Oberste Berater von und zu Elrond von Bruchtal wurde durch ein peinliches Schweigen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und als sich sein Augenmerk auf Haldir legte, bemerkte er, wie der Hauptmann schon bereits rot im Gesicht war und seine Augen nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten Ausschau hielten.

„Ich... nun... eure Tochter... ist... nicht der Typ Frau... den ich bevorzuge."

Ein scharfes Zischen erklang hinter Haldir, denn die drei bruchtal'schen Elben waren gerade Zeuge eines Fehltritts des Jahrhunderts geworden. Hauptmann Haldir von Lothlórien hatte soeben in Anwesenheit des Königs der Tawarwaith dessen Tochter mehr oder weniger beleidigt und dies schien auch Haldir endlich zu begreifen, als Thranduils Augen drohten aus den Höhlen zu kullern, wobei Glorfindel dachte, dass es ein wundervolles Motiv für ein Gemälde wäre... er würde den Künstler persönlich bezahlen und dann in der Großen Halle aufhängen lassen...

„Ich interessiere mich nur für dunkelhaarige Elbinnen", erklärte Haldir noch rasch und sein Körper ging schon halb in Abwehrposition... wie ein Hase, der ahnte, dass diese seltsame Kreatur vor ihr, es nicht gut mit ihm meinte. Niemand konnte es Haldir verübeln, immerhin lag es in seinen Genen, ausgelöst bei einer Stressreaktion, dass der Körper zu schwitzen anfing und sich Adrenalin bildete um entweder zu fliehen oder anzugreifen.

Ja, Evolution bzw. in Mittelerde, die Schöpfung Erus, war schon etwas tolles, da sie durch unterschiedlichste Mechanismen versuchte, ein Lebewesen an seine Umgebung anzupassen und diesem Individuum eine Chance für das Überleben gab, die durch den Überlebenswillen bedingt war. Nun war es in hiesigen Fall durchaus interessant, sollte man doch meinen, Elben seinen durchaus mit einem Überlebenstrieb ausgestattet, so hatten die Elben in den Grauen Anfurten schließlich Loalin weggeschickt, aber in diesem spezifischen Fall des Hauptmannes hatte dieser Urinstinkt nicht funktioniert, oder wie ein Laie sagen würde: hat Scheiße gebaut.

Wenigstens funktionierte Haldirs Urinstinkt so weit, dass er die drohende Gefahr, die ihm nun verschärft gegenüber stand registrierte und er es mit einer weiteren Taktik des Instinktes versucht hatte: Ablenken. Ja, diese Idee wäre auch durchaus grandios gewesen, hätte ein anderer böser Urinstinkt nicht Besitz von Thranduil ergriffen: Das Beschützen des Kindes, was auch im Allgemeinmund als „Gluckenverhalten" zu erklären war. Doch war Thranduil schon über diesem Stadium hinaus und hatte das nächste erreicht: Angriff.

Wo Haldir der Urinstinkt zu fehlen schien, hatte er wenigstens Beweglichkeit und Reaktionsschnelligkeit. Seine Nervenzellen mussten wahre Meister sein, wenn sie die Reizübertragung so schnell ermöglichten, dass Haldir eine Blitzflucht schaffte und sich aus dem Fenster hechtete, ehe Thranduil ihn hatte erreichen können.

Nun, nicht, dass Thranduils Nervenzellen schlecht waren... sie waren nur nicht so schnell wie die des Hauptmannes, doch dies ließ sich darauf zurück schließen, dass sich jener stets in einer actio-reactio-Phase befand, in der es um schnelles Reagieren auf Reize ging.

Und Thranduil? Er stürmte Haldir nach, immerhin war ihm gerade seine Beute entwischt und das ging überhaupt nicht, immerhin war er ein mächtiges Alphatier.

Die anderen Elben waren in diesem Fall nichts anderes als Schaulustige, die diese wagemutigen Stunts miterleben konnten und um ihre Neugierde zu befriedigen, gingen sie zu dem Fenster, aus dem zwei Blondinen gesprungen waren.

„Vielleicht hätte ich denen zwei Blonden erklären sollen, dass das keine Tür ist...", überlegte Erestor, welcher mit gehobener Braue die Verfolgungsjagd durch Bruchtal verfolgte.

„Mhm, wäre eine Idee...", nickte Elrond, welcher mit verschränkten Armen neben Erestor stand und nachdenklich hinaus blickte. „Aber letztendlich würden die das nicht verstehen."

Das protestierende Schnauben des einzig wahren Blonden von Bruchtal – so sah Glorfindel es zumindest selbst – wurde zwar von den beiden Noldo wahrgenommen, aber es löste keinerlei Reize aus, um eine Handlung auszuführen, sondern sie betrachteten voller Interesse das Schauspiel der Natur. „Willst du eigentlich was unternehmen?", fragte Erestor beiläufig in einem neutralen Ton.

„Och... warum denn... Haldir steht unter meinem Schutz und dem seiner Herrschaften... die zwei sollen sich austoben, dann sind beide hinterher so müde, dass sie sich erst einmal erholen müssen und in dieser Zeit nichts anstellen, außerdem lernt dann Haldir daraus, was er sagen oder was nur denken soll..."

„Elrond, ich bin immer wieder über deine pädagogischen Ansätze erstaunt."

„Ja, nicht wahr?"

„Du solltest ein Buch darüber schreiben."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, 'Meister Elronds Handbuch zur Haltung von Kindern und denen, die sich noch wie solche benehmen'."

Dabei streiften Erestors Augen den Seneschall von Bruchtal, welcher ihn verständnislos ansah.

„Warum siehst du mich an?"

„Och, nur so..."

„Herr Elrond, König Thranduil jagt Hauptmann Haldir durch Bruchtal", rief eine besorgte und verwirrte Stimme unterhalb des Fensters zu ihnen herauf, was dazu führte, dass alle drei Lords nach unten blickten und Lindir erkannten.

„Ach Lindir, keine Sorge, sie spielen nur", winkte Elrond lächelnd ab.

„Nun... Lord...", Lindir legte seinen Kopf schief und kratzte sich am Ohr, „das sieht aber nicht so harmlos aus. Thranduil droht Haldir in Varianten umzubringen, die ich nicht aufzählen mag."

„Lindir, es ist wirklich harmlos, viel Geschrei um nichts... außerdem ist Haldir schneller und flinker als Thranduil."

„Die Umstände mit Loalin scheinen doch auch einen positiven Effekt zu haben. Ein besseres Ausdauertraining mag es wohl nicht geben", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Aber..."

„Lindir..."

Dieser Tonfall und sein Blick zeigten dem jüngeren Elben, er solle lieber ruhig sein und gehen, ehe er noch den Unmut des Herren von Bruchtal auf sich zog und auch er wusste, wie alle im imladris'schen Haushalt, dass man den Hausherren nicht übermäßig reizen sollte, war man nicht gerade aus, einen Suizid zu begehen.


	13. Chapter 13

Hier geht es weiter mit den versprochenen Chaps.

Nichts, außer ein paar seltsame Gestalten gehört mir.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Viele Monate später -

Erus Wille war oftmals etwas seltsames und undeutbares, wie auch Legolas' momentane Lage, in der sich der junge Elb verstrickt hatte. Wie konnte das geschehen? Warum hatte er die Anzeichen nicht besser deuten können? War er denn schon so blind wie die Sterblichen?

Wie um Erus Willen hatte er die Anwesenheit eines Warg-Rudels nicht bemerken können?

Prinz von Blondschopf verfluchte sich deswegen selbst, während er keuchend durch den Wald rannte und Thrandi sich panisch in dessen Haar festkrallte. Würde sein Vater je davon erfahren, dass ihm so ein Missgeschick passiert war? Wenn er überhaupt seinen Vater wiedersehen würde...

Aber langsam... rollen wir das ganze von vorne auf...

Einen halben Tag vorher -

"Hast du irgendwas?"

"Nein."

"Und warum seufzt du dann wie eine schmachtende Jungfer?"

Legolas fuhr empört von dem Baumstamm, gegen welchen er lehnte, hoch und funkelte Elladan wütend an, der neben ihm lag und ihn unbeeindruckt anstarrte.

"Schmachtende Jungfer?????"

"Ja, irgendwie schon... nun, so klingt sein Seufzen jedenfalls. Oder gibt es etwas, was du uns verschwiegen hast? Hast du vielleicht eine Affäre von der niemand weiß?-AUA ELROHIR!!!"

"Verzeih' meinem Idioten von Bruder, Legolas. Sein Mundwerk ist immer schneller als sein Erbsenhirn", entschuldigte sich Elrohir, welcher Elladan einen Rippenstoß verpasst hatte.

"Manchmal denke ich, Naneth hat ihn ein paar mal zu oft auf den Boden fallen lassen. Das Resultat ist frappant, nicht wahr? Aber du musst uns nichts über dein Liebesleben sagen, denn es gehört nur dir und geht niemanden etwas an. Genieße und schweige, verschließ die Welt vor ihr und hülle dich in ein Gewand des Schweigens, in dem nur du und deine Liebe von eurem süßen Geheimnis wissen. Bewahre und schütze es mit jeder Faser deines Herzens und erfreue dich an der Unendlichkeit eurer Seelenverwandtschaft. Lache dem Schicksal ins Gesicht und ziehe deiner Wege, wohin sie dich auch immer führen mögen und achte nicht auf die anderen, lasse dein Chakra nicht von anderen beeinflussen. Sei frei, sei du selbst und lebe ewig in innerer Zufriedenheit."

Nach der kleinen Ansprache des bruchtal'schen Freigeistes herrschte für eine kleine Ewigkeit absolute Stille, in der selbst die Natur still zu halten schien und nicht wagte, irgendein Geräusch zu machen. Nicht, um diese Atmosphäre zu zerstören, sondern, weil auch die Bäume erst einmal den Sinn von Elrohirs Worten finden mussten, wie auch die beiden Elben, die ihn sprachlos ansahen.

Gequält seufzte Elrohir.

"Was ich sagen wollte: Legolas muss nichts sagen, was er nicht will. Punkt."

Ja, für den jungen Peredhil war es oft sehr frustrierend, da ihn niemand verstand... selbst sein Vater schien nach einiger Zeit auf Durchzug zu schalten. Langsam schien ihm die ganze Welt emotional verkrüppelt, verdummt oder verlangsamt zu sein.

"Also Legolas, warum seufzt du?", wechselte er schließlich das Thema.

"Ach, wisst ihr, mir ist so fad."

"Wie das denn?"

"Wir sitzen den ganzen Tag nur herum und machen nichts und hier gibt es auch nichts mehr zu erkunden."

"Stimmt", nickte Elladan, "dann sollten wir das schleunigst ändern."

"Und was schwebt dir vor?", erkundigte sich Legolas.

"Wisst ihr, vielleicht sollten wir wieder einmal in Bruchtal vorbeischauen...", zuckte der ältere Zwilling mit den Schultern.

"Super Idee, Bruder, und dann könnten wir uns auch gleich einen schönen Tag zum Heiraten suchen", spottete Elrohir.

"Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben und mit den Bäumen reden, wenn du willst...", konterte sein Bruder unbeeindruckt, weswegen Elrohir grummelte.

"Also, meinetwegen können wir wieder dorthin reisen... und wenn euer Vater oder die Frauen zu aufdringlich werden, können wir wieder gehen. Was meinst du dazu, Thrandi?"

Thrandi quiekte zustimmend und versuchte nebenher verzweifelt mit seinen Zähnen eine Haselnuss zu knacken, was ihm aber nicht recht gelingen mochte, so dass er wütend keckernd zu einem Stein ging und die Nuss dagegen hämmerte. Nach einiger Zeit gab die Nuss schließlich nach und brach auf, jedoch nur um ihre innere Leere preiszugeben. Als Thrandi das bemerkte, sprang er verärgert umher und verfluchte Haldir und seine dummen Nüsse, denn die kürzlich dahin geschiedene Nuss stammte von dem Hauptmann.

Bei dem wüsten Gekecker, was Thrandi mit Haldir anstellen würde, hatten die drei Elben die Grazie rot zu werden und zu hüsteln, wohingegen das Eichhörnchen schon weiter flitzte und dann stehen blieb, um die anderen aufforderte endlich ihren A hochzuhieven.

"Also", räusperte sich Legolas verlegen, "dann mal los."

--

Ja, wie zum Henker hatten DREI Elben die Warge nicht bemerken können?

Vielleicht hatte es daran gelegen, dass sie zu betrunken gewesen waren...

Betrunken, fragt ihr euch?

Ja, betrunken.

Unterwegs hatten sie Thrandis Geburtstag mit Zwergenschnaps gefeiert und waren daraufhin eingeschlafen, um dann anschließend von Heulen geweckt zu werden und feststellen zu müssen, in welcher Situation sie steckten und dass ihre ach so treuen Pferde die Kurve gekratzt hatten OHNE ihnen "Tschüss" zu sagen. Unverschämt, nicht wahr? Und dabei sollte man meinen, die Pferde der Elben hätten Anstand... und leider hatten sie auch die Bögen der Elben mitgenommen, da sie sich noch in ihren Satteln befanden. Ja, dort waren sie wundervoll aufgehoben, dort konnten sie nicht zerbrechen... nur weg galoppieren...

So waren sie gezwungen ihre Flucht zu Fuß anzutreten, denn in ihrem Nach-Trink-vor-Kater-Zustand waren sie eindeutig nicht in der Lage, vernünftig mit ihren Schwertern zu kämpfen, was ohnehin wahrscheinlich nicht viel gebracht hätte. Sie konnten nur von Glück reden, dass Haldir einen kleinen Ausritt mit Thranduil unternommen hatte - Elrond wollte, dass sie ihre Differenzen beilegten, sonst würde er sie aus Bruchtal verbannen -, so dass sie auch noch nebenbei die jungen Herren vor den bösen Wargen retten konnten.

"Legolas!", brüllte Thranduil. "Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach zu verschwinden ohne mir etwas zu sagen?! Weißt du, dass der arme Aerion fast an einem Herzinfarkt erlitten hat? Ich musste ihn zur Kur schicken und Lunir als Berater nutzen und du weißt, dass Lunir ein sehr bescheidener Berater ist!"

Legolas musste tatsächlich überlegen, welche Situation ihm lieber gewesen war: von den Wargen gejagt oder von einem Monster zerfetzt zu werden. Doch... so allmählich wurden ihm die Warge sympathisch... vor allem, da sie ihn eigentlich nur fressen wollten, aber sein Vater... tja, dieser wollte, dass er leidet, was ihm wundervoll gelang, da der Prinz immer noch seinen Kater bekämpfen musste.

"Schrei mich nicht an!", knurrte Legolas und hob seinen schmerzenden Schädel.

Haldir saß weiterhin noch sehr amüsiert auf seinem Pferd und beobachtete das Szenario, während er die beiden durch den Kater halbtoten Zwillinge mit schadenfrohem Augenbrauenheben aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

"Ich bin abgehauen, weil du mir diese Frauenzimmer auf den Hals gehetzt hast!!!", fauchte Legolas weiter.

Hatte sich Thranduil getäuscht oder war sein Sohn in seiner Abwesenheit aufsässiger geworden?

Mit seinen Gedanken kam er nicht weiter, da ihn etwas hartes am Kopf traf, sodass sein Kopf gleich in die Richtung zuckte... nur leider sah er direkt zu Haldir, welcher auf seinem Haupt herumtastete und leise vor sich hinfluchte.

"HAUPTMANN!!!!!"

"Was?", zuckte der lórische Elb unmerklich zusammen, welcher nun den König verwirrt anstarrte. "Was ist denn?"

Nur mit Mühe konnte Thranduil seine Wut bändigen.

"Ihr wagt es, MICH zu bewerfen?"

"Bitte was?"

"Ihr habt mich beworfen!"

"Nein, habe ich nicht! Das war Thrandi", brummte Haldir, der letztendlich das versteckte Eichhörnchen aus seinem Haar lösen konnte und es Legolas' Vater entgegen hielt. Bei der Erwähnung des Namens stockte dem König der Atem und Legolas keuchte.

"Thrandi?", krächzte der älteste anwesende Elb ungläubig, wobei langsam wieder die Wut anstieg. "Ihr habt dieses Vieh nach mir benannt???"

"Nicht ich", entgegnete Haldir mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und blickte zu Legolas, der schon in weiser Voraussicht Deckung hinter den fast komatösen Bruchtalern bezogen hatte. Wenigstens ein Elb mit Überlebenstrieb...

"Ist das wahr?", zischte der alte Sinda, während er vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Ja", kam die zögerliche Antwort hinter Elladans Rücken.

"Hör auf damit, sonst erwürgt dein Vater uns noch", zischte Elrohir im Flüsterton zu Legolas.

"Ach was, ihr steht unter dem Schutz von eurem Vater und Großeltern!"

"Du hast wirklich diesen verdammten Nager nach mir benannt?", fragte Thranduil fassungslos.

Ein wüstes Keckern aus Haldirs Hand erklang, was alle verlegen werden ließ.

"Verstehst du jetzt, Vater? Er ist dir so ähnlich, dass ich den Namen passend fand", rechtfertigte sich Legolas weiterhin kleinlaut, doch der alte Herr ignorierte ihn vollkommen und ging langsam auf Thrandi zu und funkelte ihn böse an.

"Wie hast du mich genannt, Nager?"

"kecker"

Ein Knurren seitens des Originals.

"Wer bist du, dass du es wagst, den König der Tawarwaith zu beleidigen?"

Stille herrschte, als eine tiefe Stimme erklang: "Ich bin dein Vater."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

So, das war das letzte Chap für heute.

Mir gehören nur ein paar Gestalten, der Rest gehört Tolkien.

----------------------------------------------

Gelächter war etwas wundervolles, vor allem, wenn es in einer Lautstärke und von sonst relativ ernsten Personen verursacht wurde und das Gelächter von reinster Schadenfreude herführte. Oh ja und jene besagten Personen amüsierten sich herrlich, als sie das geradezu göttliche Spektakel beobachteten, das sich in Arda abspielte, wo ein nicht unbekannter elbischer König gerade mit einem Ohnmachtsanfall (seine Augen rollten nach oben gen Lider und er sackte in sich zusammen) erster Klasse auf den Boden fiel.

„Du hast die Wette verloren."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Nun... sonst wäre ich schon auf dem Weg zu ihm, nicht wahr, Irmo?"

Ein Grummel.

„Námo, reich mir bitte noch ein wenig Wein."

„Gerne, Vaire. Hat jemand noch Popcorn?"

„Nein, es ist aus."

„Schlecht, ohne Popcorn macht es nur halb so viel Spaß."

Interessant, nicht wahr? So sah also das Kino der Valar, den allerhöchsten, weisesten und schönsten Wesen aus der Schöpfung Erus, aus. Sie versammelten sich zweimal in der Woche, um es sich in Sesseln vor den Wandteppichen von Vaire gemütlich zu machen, Wein zu trinken, Popcorn zu essen und sich über das Leben der niederen Lebewesen zu amüsieren oder mit ihnen zu weinen.

Diesesmal stand das erste Zusammentreffen mit Thranduil und Oropher auf dem Spielplan, in dem Legolas nervös umher tigerte und mit Thrandi alias Oropher alias Thranduils Vater alias Legolas' Opa schimpfte. Worüber?

Dass er sich ihm gegenüber nicht enthüllt hat und warum er nicht eine Umgebung hatte wählen können, in der Thranduil nicht so hart aufschlagen konnte.

„Ach, diese Erstgeborenen sind doch einfach die Besten."

„Aber die Lords in Bruchtal darf man auch nicht verachten, mit ihnen haben wir auch immer wieder Freude."

„Oh und es wird noch besser", grinste Námo kryptisch.

„Ah, was machen sie da?", überlegte Irmo und rückte mit dem Sessel näher.

„Haldir schmeißt Thranduil wie einen nassen Kartoffelsack auf sein Pferd...", legte Tulkas seine Stirn in Falten. „Sie setzen auf und ich denke, sie reiten nach Bruchtal..."

„Ha, das wird ja immer besser! Wenn sie erst in Bruchtal eintreffen und dann auf ihn treffen-"

Ein strenges Räuspern.

„Hier kommt die nächste Portion Popcorn", verkündete Vaire und so bald sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr alles aus den Händen gerissen. „Wie die Raubtiere..."

--

„Elrond, deine dämliche Katze hat mich schon wieder gekratzt!"

„Kater, Glorfindel, ein Kater. Und du bist selber Schuld, warum ärgerst du ihn auch noch?"

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht!"

„Du hast ihm seine Milch weggenommen!"

„Aber nur, weil ich etwas für meinen Kaffee brauchte."

„Dann wundere dich nicht, wenn jetzt Kratzspuren deine Hand zieren."

„Dein verdammter Kater mag mich einfach nicht! Das ist eine psychopathische Katze!"

„Kater!"

Gemeinter Kater strich miauend um Elronds Beine, welcher ihn sofort auf den Arm nahm und der Kater sah Glorfindel so an, als würde er überlegen, wie er ihm richtig wehtun könnte.

„Da, schau ihm in die Augen", rief Fin aufgebracht und deutete auf den Kater. „Er heckt etwas aus!"

Als Elrond das Plüschi auf Augenhöhe hochnahm und ihn ernst ansah, beäugte ihn der Kater aus den liebsten und treusten Augen, die Elrond je gesehen hatte.

„Glorfindel, du spinnst! Dieser Kater ist die Freundlichkeit in Person!"

„Argh, das ist doch zum Haare raufen!", schrie Glori und tigerte wütend umher.

Glorfindel ignorierend, schüttelte Elrond den Kopf und schlenderte gemütlich zu seinen Räumen, wobei er seinen Kater streichelte.

„Ich sollte Glorfindel den Zutritt zum Weinkeller für die nächste Zeit verbieten...", sinnierte Elrond. „Wie kann er nur auf die dumme Idee kommen, dass du ihn mutwillig verletzen willst? Du bist doch so lieb."

Rückblende

Morgens, 8: 30 Uhr in Bruchtal, jedermann ist unterwegs und arbeitet, nur einer nicht. Der Lord des Tales lag noch immer tief schlafend im Bett und schnarchte leicht. Ja, es war schon spät, aber da niemand es wagte, den Lord zu wecken (besonders, wenn jener am vorherigen Abend im Weinkeller war), würde es wohl noch später werden, oder?

Aber nein! Ganz und gar nicht, ein Geräusch und Gewicht bohrte sich durch Elronds Traumland in sein Bewusstsein, so dass er müde grummelnd den Kopf zur anderen Seite drehte, da er versuchte das Geräusch zu ignorieren, aber als er ein Miauen hörte, flogen seine Augenlider hoch und er sah sich einer kleinen Mieze gegenüber, die es sich auf seiner Brust gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Träumte er oder hatte er gestern zu viel getrunken? Keuchend stemmte er sich auf die Unterarme und beäugte die Katze ausführlich, welche nun maunzend ihren Kopf an seinem Kinn rieb.

Also gut, sie war zu weich und warm um nicht real zu sein.

„Es liegt also tatsächlich eine kuschelige schwarz-grau getigerte Katze auf meiner Brust..."

In seiner Verwunderung unterbrochen, kam Erestor ins Zimmer, mit der Absicht, den hohen Herrn endlich einmal zu wecken. Er war der Ansicht, wer trinken konnte, konnte auch arbeiten.

„Wirklich?", hob Elrond die Augenbraue und redete sachlich, „und ich dachte, ein Balrog sitzt auf meiner Brust."

„Wie freundlich du immer um diese Uhrzeit bist", entgegnete Erestor und ging zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. „Kein Wunder, dass ich dich immer wecken muss."

Als der strahlende Sonnenschein in das Zimmer flutete, zog sich Elrond grummelnd die Decke über den Kopf und die Katze miaute protestierend, was Erestor den Kopf schief legen ließ.

„Also, wo hast du die Katze her, Elrond?"

„Keine Ahnung, die lag auf mir, als ich aufgewacht bin", kam es unter der Decke zurück.

„Du willst mir wirklich weismachen, dass die Katze aus dem Himmel gefallen ist?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Na ja", seufzte Erestor, trat zum Bett von Elrond und nahm die Katze in seine Hände, welche ihn sofort leckte. „Wenigstens ist es eine liebe Katze. Vielleicht hat sie sich verlaufen..."

„Dann geh und such den Besitzer", grummelte die Bettdecke.

Da Erestor wusste, dass es nicht möglich war mit einem unausgeschlafenen Elrond zu diskutieren, ohne dass jener explodierte, wandte er sich zum Gehen um, aber die Katze sprang aus seiner Hand wieder auf Elrond, welcher kurz keuchte, da sie seinen Kehlkopf erwischt hatte.

Der Katze schien das egal zu sein, da sie sich gleich unter die Decke kämpfte und miauend zu Elrond kroch.

„Ich glaube, sie hat einen Narren an dir gefressen", schmunzelte Erestor, da Elrond letztendlich doch die Decke zurückschlug und die Katze es sich wieder auf ihm bequem gemacht hatte.

„Scheint so... oder ihr Kissen ist nicht so bequem..."

So gingen sie durch Bruchtal – Elrond trug die kleine Katze in der Hand – und suchten nach dem Besitzer, unterwegs trafen sie Glorfindel, welcher von der Katze angefaucht wurde, sobald er auch nur seine Hand verzückt in die Richtung des Tieres gestreckt hatte. Besagte Person zog die Hand blitzschnell zurück und sah die Katze panisch an, insgeheim machten sich Erestor und Elrond darüber lustig.

Als sie schon langsam die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, Elrond war mittlerweile zu faul, weiter zu suchen, trafen sie im Garten auf einen Elben mit drei Kätzchen und einer Katze.

„Volltreffer!", jubelte Elrond und eilte zu dem Elben zu, welcher gegen einen Baum gelehnt im Schatten saß und die kleinen und deren Mutter streichelte.

„Verzeiht, aber ich glaube, ich habe etwas, was euch gehört", lächelte Elrond den schwarzhaarigen Elben mit den unglaublich blauen Augen an und streckte ihm die Katze entgegen. Als er den Elben genau betrachtete, überlegte er, ob er ihn nicht kannte, da er ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber er konnte sich auch täuschen, immerhin kamen jeden Tag mehr Leute, die hier leben wollten.

„Oh, vielen Dank, wo ist der kleine Racker denn wieder gewesen?", erkundigte sich der Elb freundlich und nahm das Kätzchen entgegen.

„Im Schlafgemach des Lords", kam es nüchtern von Erestor, „und hatte es sich auf jenem bequem gemacht."

„Verzeiht", entschuldigte sich der Besitzer der Katzen. „Ich hoffe, er hat nichts angestellt."

„Nein", winkte Elrond freundlich ab, „aber ihr solltet besser auf sie aufpassen."

„Ihn... es ist ein kleiner Kater."

„Ah, in Ordnung, also, dann wünsche ich euch noch einen guten Tag. Auf Wiedersehen, Kleiner", kraulte Elrond das Katerchen zum Abschied und als sich der Lord zum Gehen umdrehte, fing der Kater an wie wild zu miauen und hopste aus der Hand des Elben und trottete zu Elrond, welcher verwundert zu seinen Beinen sah, an welchen sich der Kater rieb.

„Mylord, ich denke, der Kleine möchte nicht von euch weg", erklärte der Besitzer lächelnd.

Seufzend sah Elrond zu Erestor, zum Kater, zum anderen Elben und zum Kater zurück.

„Aber wehe, du weckst mich wieder oder klaust mir die Decke", lächelte Elrond schief, als er in die Hocke ging und den Kater hochhob.

„Wie ist noch einmal euer Name?", erkundigte sich Erestor misstrauisch.

„Oh, verzeiht meinem schlechten Benehmen, ich bin Dúathor", verneigte er sich vor den beiden Noldor. „Ich bin seit zwei Tagen hier in Bruchtal."

„Freut uns, euch kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Erestor.

„Hat der Kater schon einen Namen?", wollte Elrond wissen.

„Nein, noch nicht. Das ist euer Privileg."

„Nun denn", murmelte er zu sich selbst und studierte sie Augen des Katers. „Ich werde dich 'Aearon' nennen."

„Warum 'Aearon'?"

„Weil seine Augen so strahlend blau sind wie der Ozean."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Hi alle zusammen.

Hier gibt es schon ein neues Chap.

Hab grad etwas Zeit... von daher...

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.-mich verneig-

------------------------------------------

Konnte es in Bruchtal nicht einmal ruhig sein? War das zu viel verlangt? Er wollte das auch nicht auf ewig, aber wenigstens für ein paar Wochen. Und er hatte schon die Hoffnung gehabt, es könnte endlich klappen, aber nun wusste er, es war ein Wunschtraum gewesen. Anfangs hatte es doch so gut ausgesehen, als die Zwillinge und Legolas das Reich verließen, aber danach hatte es begonnen, kaum eine Woche, nachdem sie weg waren. Thranduil kam, Glorfindel ging ihnen dadurch wieder vermehrt auf die Nerven, weil jener Blondschopf wohl der Ansicht war, er müsse sein Revier markieren.

Dass jenes Revier das Reich Elronds und nur von ihm alleine war, schien ihm irgendwie nicht einzufallen und da war dann auch noch Thranduil, welcher masochistisch angehaucht zu sein schien, da er trotz Warnungen immer wieder Emaril mit seinen dümmlichen Sprüchen reizte und die Quittung dafür bekam. Wen gab es noch? Oh, natürlich the Lord himself.

Was gab es zu ihm zu sagen? Sein Lieblingsort war noch immer der Weinkeller, war ein Morgenmuffel und hatte seit geraumer Zeit einen niedlichen Kater, der Glorfindel nicht leiden konnte und dies auch immer wieder bewies. Insgeheim applaudierte Erestor immer, wenn das kleine Ding dem 'Helden' eine wischte. Und was gab es neues bei ihm selbst? Er überlegte mittlerweile für eine Weile nach Gondor zu gehen.

Er brauchte Abwechslung von diesen Spinnern und Trinkern, aber da er noch nicht bereit war, nach Valinor zu gehen, blieb nicht viel übrig. In Lórien war Loalin und im Düsterwald die Spinnen. Also, wenn man von der mangelnden Hygiene der Menschen absah, konnten sie nicht viel bekloppter sein als die Elben. Woher die Zweitgeborenen diese dumme Vorstellung hatten, Elben seinen ruhig und reserviert, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

Ganz besonders, wenn sie folgendes beobachten könnten: einen scheinbar bewusstlosen König des Düsterwaldes, der wie ein Sack Mehl vor Haldir über dem Pferd baumelte, gefolgt von Legolas, der heftig mit einem... war das ein Eichhörnchen?

Bei den Valar, täuschte er sich oder diskutierte der Elb wirklich mit einem Nager? Verwirrt hob Erestor die Augenbraue und entschied sich, seine Augen doch einmal überprüfen zu lassen. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Doch je näher sie kamen, desto mehr verwarf der Oberste Berater Elronds diese Idee wieder.

„Er streitet wirklich mit einem Eichhörnchen...", murmelte er, während er geduldig auf der Freitreppe stand und auf die Mannschaft wartete. Da Elrond irgendwo verschollen schien – er neigte mittlerweile dazu, unterzutauchen, sobald er mitbekam, dass irgendjemand sein Reich betrat. Er meinte, es wäre sein Tod, wenn auch noch Galadriel hier herkommen und sich dann mit Thranduil zanken würde. Er wolle nur seine Ruhe und damit basta, was für Erestor bedeutete, dass alles an ihm hängen blieb.

Erestor wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Innerlich zählte er bis zehn und rieb sich mit seinen Fingern sein Nasenbein und versuchte die aufkommende Migräne nieder zu kämpfen. Er sollte wirklich bei Elrond seinen Urlaub beantragen. Als sie schließlich vor ihm zum Halt kamen, kratzte er all seine Kontrolle zusammen, die er noch aufbringen konnte und setzte seine formelle Maske wieder auf, auch wenn es ihm sehr schwer fiel, besonders, da Haldir das leblose Ding – das auf den Namen Thranduil hörte – über seine Schulter warf und die anderen drei ihm seufzend folgten.

„Sagt, Haldir, gab es irgendetwas im Wald umsonst, dass ihr mit so vielen Elben kommt?"

„Och, mein werter Berater, sie liefen uns geradewegs in die Arme und was man findet, darf man behalten, obwohl ich das hier", damit warf Haldir dem verwirrten Legolas seinen bewusstlosen Erzeuger zu. „lieber gleich weitergebe, wer weiß, wo er überall herum sträunert."

Erestor lächelte leicht.

„Das stimmt wohl auch wieder, aber kommt erst einmal alle hinein. Ich werde nach Elrond suchen lassen."

„Warum?", fragte Elrohir verwundert.

„Euer lieber Vater versteckt sich... in letzter Zeit kommen einfach zu viele Leute nach Bruchtal, die ihm auf die Nerven fallen", wobei Erestor zu Thranduil sah.

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder?", stöhnte Elrond, welcher mittlerweile aufgetaucht war und zu den Häusern der Heilung gekommen war, wo sich alle befanden.

„Oh, hallo, gibt es euch auch noch, meine Söhne?", begrüßte er sie und wandte sich wieder zum schlafenden Thranduil. „Ich nehme an, Thranduil hat einen Wutanfall bekommen, als er auf euch getroffen ist, Legolas, wenn ich so seinen Zustand ansehe."

„Nein, nicht ganz", druckste er umher.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Bist du blöd oder einfach nur dumm, Halbelb? Er hat einen Ohnmachtsanfall bekommen, als ich ihm gestanden habe, dass ich sein Vater bin", kam es von Legolas' Schulter, so dass Elrond vor Schreck fast der Stirnreif vom Kopf rutschte.

„Thrandi, ähm Opa, kannst du dich nicht benehmen? Herr Elrond will nur helfen, schließlich bist du an dem hier Schuld!", zischte Legolas, woraufhin Oropher grummelnd seinen Schweif ergriff und daran nestelte.

„Äh, Verzeihung?", unterbrach sie ein perplexer Elrond, „ihr seid wirklich Oropher?"

„Ja, verdammt, seh ich wie Morgoth aus?"

„Nein, aber ihr habt seine Zunge und Freundlichkeit", erwiderte Erestor.

„Dann ist die Vorahnung tatsächlich war... und ich dachte, ich wäre nur zu betrunken", murmelte Elrond und strich sich über sein Haar.

Nachdem Elrond alle in die große Halle beordert und gleich einen Kelch Rotwein hinunter gestürzt hatte, um diesen Schock zu verarbeiten, wobei sie auf dem Weg dorthin auf Glorfindel getroffen waren, welcher noch freundlicher von Oropher begrüßt wurde, als von Aearon, nämlich mit einer fliegenden Nuss und ein paar Beleidigungen. Notgedrungen schleifte Elrond auch noch einen verblüfften Vanya mit. Thranduil indes, lag noch immer schlafend in dem Heiler-Trakt.

„Also noch einmal: Ihr seid Oropher..."

„Korrekt, Noldo."

„Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, Oropher, sonst hetzt euch Elrond noch seinen Kater auf den Hals. Der ist gefährlich, das versichere ich euch", meinte Glorfindel und hob seine zerkratzte Hand hoch, damit jeder den Beweis sehen konnte.

„Ja, toll, Glorfindel, jetzt ist wieder die Katze an allem Schuld."

„Aber Erestor, wenn ich es doch sage, sie ist bösartig!"

Und kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, hörten sie ein Miauen, das sich seinen Weg zu Elrond bahnte und auf seinen Schoß sprang, um danach gleich zu Thrandi zu schielen und Glorfindel zu ignorieren.

„Da ist der Teufel!"

„Irgendwie scheinen die Hallen des Wartens bei ihm einen Schaden verursacht zu haben... Memo an mich selbst: Vermeiden, dort einzukehren", dachte sich Haldir, der alles mit ernsten Augen betrachtete.

„Wo bist du denn wieder hergekommen?", murmelte der Herr des Reiches zum kleinen plüschigen Vierbeiner.

Ein Räuspern drang an sein Horn.

„Verzeiht die Störung, mein Herr, aber ich wollte euch in Kenntnis setzen, dass Lord Celeborn gerade an der Freitreppe eingetroffen ist", informiere Duáthor den Halben, was ihm beinahe eine Herzattacke verpasste.

„Verdammt nochmal, gibt es hier etwas umsonst, oder warum kommen alle hierher?", stöhnte Elrond, während er mit Aea in der Hand aufstand und nach draußen ging. Man sollte ihn wirklich nicht missverstehen, denn er mochte seinen ehemaligen Schwiegervater, aber Thranduil, Celeborn, Oropher und all die anderen auf einem Haufen unter SEINEM Dach trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Da die anderen Elben eine neugierige Bande war, verfolgten sie den dunkelhaarigen Elben.

Offiziell hatte jedoch jeder einen Grund.

Erestor: Schließlich war er der Oberste Berater von Elrond

Glorfindel: Er war der Seneschall

Haldir: Schließlich war SEIN Lord angekommen

Legolas: Er wollte nicht alleine zurück bleiben

Elladan und Elrohir: Celeborn war ihr Großvater

Oropher: Saß so schön bequem auf Legolas' Haupt

Wie auch immer die Gründe der Elben sein mochten, so wurde Celeborn doch recht freundlich begrüßt.

„Celeborn, was für Dämonen treiben dich hierher?"

„Deine liebeskranke Tochter, Elrond. Jedoch hast du wohl ein neues Anhängsel."

Die Erwiderung war ein Lachen des Halbelben, woraufhin er Celeborn umarmte. „Das ist Aearon, er ist mir neulich zugelaufen."

TBC...

legenda: Hi, freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, das wird es dir auch weiterhin.


	16. Chapter 16

So,

nach einer Zeit des Wartens, kommt hier das neue Chap.

Das ist das vorletzte dieser Staffel.

Ich bedanke mich bei meinem Beta Soph.-knuddel-

Viel Vergnügen.

----------------------------------

"Alles in Ordnung, Fin?"

Keine Antwort.

"Mittelerde an Glorfindel", wedelte Erestor mit seiner Hand vor den glasigen Augen des anderen Elben umher. "Ist da jemand zu Hause?"

"Hä? Oh, Entschuldigung, aber ich war in Gedanken."

Die Augenbraue des Obersten Berater Elronds schoss in die Höhe.

"Seit wann gebrauchst du deinen Verstand?"

"Haha", klatschte Glorfindel in die Hände, "sehr lustig, Berater. Hast du in deiner Witzkiste danach kramen müssen oder ist es dir spontan eingefallen?"

Unbeeindruckt zuckte Erestor mit den Schultern.

"Wenigstens reagierst du endlich. Ich versuche seit fünf Minuten bei dir durchzukommen, aber Fehlanzeige... Also, was ist so wichtig, dass du blindlings gegen eine Tür läufst ohne es zu bemerken?"

"Ich bin gegen eine Tür gelaufen?"

"Ja. Die Tür war nicht erfreut, ich denke, sie wird dich auf Schmerzensgeld verklagen."

"Hm."

"Und auf seelische Grausamkeit."

"Hm."

"Und gegebenenfalls auf sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz."

"Hm."

Der Noldor rollte mit seinen Augen, denn er hasste es, nur so knappe Antworten bekam, vor allem, wenn dies schon seit einer Stunde so ging, denn die beiden Berater von Elrond hatten sich von dem Trubel zurückgezogen - sie hatten Celeborn kurz begrüßt - und waren durch die Gänge des letzten Heimeligen Heim geschlendert.

"Glorfindel, wenn du es wagen solltest, weiterhin mir gegenüber so zu antworten, dann werfe ich dich aus dem nächst besten Fenster!", zischte Erestor.

"Hä?", wandte sich Fin nicht begreifend zu dem Elben, welchem die Zornesröte schon zu Kopf gestiegen war, woraufhin ein wütender Erestor den ahnungslosen Glorfindel mit einem wütenden Schrei stieß, so dass der Vanya kreischend und wild mit den Armen rudernd nach hinten taumelte, gegen etwas stieß, das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts aus einem Fenster stürzte.

"Ich hatte ihn gewarnt!", grummelte Erestor.

"Der Garten wird von Jahr zu Jahr immer schöner, Elrond."

"Ja, immerhin sollen die Angestellten etwas für ihr Geld tun."

"Miau."

"Der Kater scheint auch deiner Meinung zu sein. Der ist wirklich niedlich, vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einen zulegen, jetzt da Haldir weg ist, ist es so langweilig."

"Ist Galadriel nicht allergisch gegen Katzenhaar?"

"Och", winkte Celeborn schief grinsend ab und lief weiter gemütlich mit Elrond - auf seiner Schulter saß Aea - durch die imladrischen Gärten, "sie hat das damals nur gesagt, weil sie es leid war, hinter unserem Talan stets die Tiere von Celebrían beseitigen lassen zu müssen. Unser Hintergarten ist schon ein halber Tierfriedhof."

Celeborns ehemaliger Schwiegersohn grinste schief.

"Ich kann es jedoch immer noch nicht fassen, dass Thrandi wirklich Oropher ist. Aber das würde erklären, warum er meiner Frau gegenüber so still gewesen ist."

Gerade als Elrond zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollten, krachte etwas einen Meter neben ihnen mit einem Schrei auf den Boden.

Verwirrt starrten sich die beiden Lords zuerst gegenseitig an und dann wanderte ihr Blick zu dem unbekannten fliegenden Objekt, das gerade eben eine Bruchlandung hingelegt hatte.

"O, hallo Elrond, Celeborn, alles in Ordnung?", rief Erestor, welcher sich lässig gegen den Fensterrahmen über ihnen gelehnt hatte.

"Mit uns schon, aber was war das eben?"

"Glorfindel... er ist gestolpert."

"Gestolpert?"

"Gestolpert."

"Wie unerfreulich."

"Ja, ganz besonders für Emaril, die ihn verarzten darf."

"Sie kann sich verteidigen."

--

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Glorfindel wieder wach wurde.

"Na, gut geschlafen?", hörte er eine hämische Stimme neben sich und als er den Kopf drehte, erblickte er Thranduil.

"Wer in Ohnmacht fällt, sollte nicht so eine große Klappe haben", knurrte er zurück.

"Wenn ihr beide nicht ruhig seid, werde ich euch ruhig stellen", zischte Emaril und funkelte sie böse an, woraufhin beide erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Wenn die beiden Blonden je etwas gelernt hatten, dann war es, dass sie auf keinen Fall Emaril ernsthaft erzürnen sollten, denn dies kam einer Suizidaktion gleich. Auch wenn man es dieser hübschen, kleinen Elbin nicht ansah... ihr Kinnhaken würde selbst einen Uruk-hai aus den Latschen hauen. Man hätte sie im ersten Ringkrieg gut als Soldaten verwenden können. Sie beide waren sich wirklich sicher, wenn Emaril sauer war, dann würde sie sich sogar unbewaffnet mit einem Balrog einlassen, wobei die arme Kreatur wohl allzu bald fiepend die Flucht antreten würde.

Wie sagte man doch? ‚Stille Wasser sind tief.' Dann war sie wohl das tiefste Gewässer, das es gab und selbst ein Balrog darin ertrinken würde.

Das wäre es doch, die Geheimwaffe Bruchtals: nein, nicht Vilya, auch nicht Elronds gefürchtete Morgenmuffeligkeit, ganz zu Schweigen von Glorfindel, nicht Erestors spitze Zunge, sondern die Elbin, die vorgab Heilerin zu sein. Wer weiß, vielleicht war sie ja doch eher ein Folterknecht Elronds, man wusste ja nie.

Nun, wie dem auch sei, Fazit war: Man lege sich niemals mit Emaril an solange man nicht unbedingt den Drang verspürte Suizid zu begehen und da die blonden Elben weit davon entfernt waren, verhielten sie sich lieber still.

"Geht doch", grummelte Emaril, maß sie jedoch noch mit einem warnenden Blick. "Thranduil, ihr könnt gehen und ihr Glorfindel müsst noch etwas hier bleiben. Bei eurem ... Freifall habt ihr euch folgendes gebrochen: eine Rippe..."

"Oh."

"... dasHandgelenk..."

"Oh."

"... die Nase..."

"Oh."

"...und wenn ihr weiter so eintönig antwortet, schneide ich euch die Zunge auch noch heraus."

Dieses Mal bekam sie keine eintönige Antwort, sondern nur ein panisches Fiepen zu hören.

"Ihr seid wie Erestor", murmelte Glorfindel, welcher die Decke bis zur gebrochenen Nase hochgezogen hatte.

"Ich sehe das als Kompliment", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging.

"Ah, ich sehe, du bist wieder wach, Glorfindel", hörte der ehemalige Balrogtöter eine amüsierte Stimme und als der Träger dieser näher kam, erkannte er Elrond. "Und wie es scheint, hat dich Emaril gut mit Schmerzmitteln abgefüllt."

"Ja, ich wollte nicht das Gejammer hören", entgegnete Emaril und gerade als Thranduil seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verziehen wollte, sprach sie weiter: "Das Gejammer des Königs hat mir schon gereicht."

Beleidigt stieg Thranduil aus dem Krankenlager.

"Ihr habt euch auch nicht den Schädel an einem Felsen angeschlagen, nachdem ein Eichhörnchen euch erläuterte, dass es euer Vater sei."

Emaril rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Einfach ignorieren", riet ihr Elrond daraufhin leise. "So mache ich das schon seit geraumer Zeit."

"Ihr Noldor seid einfach ein seltsames Volk", grunzte Thranduil, wobei Glorfindel nickend zustimmte, was ihm aber gleich einmal einen fetten Schmerzschub verpasste.

"Oh und ich vergaß, zu erwähnen, dass ihr auch ein paar Prellungen davongetragen habt. Oh, wegen der Abrechnung, wie ist das mit eurer Krankenkasse?", erkundigte sich Emaril.

"Ich werde Erestor beauftragen sich darum zu kümmern", wandte Elrond ein. "Und so wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl in deiner Abwesenheit jemand anderen an deinen Posten setzen müssen, Glorfindel."

"WAS?", kreischte Fin.

"Nun, wenn ich mir deine Verletzungen anschaue, dann bist du sechs bis zehn Wochen außer Gefecht, wenn nicht sogar länger", seufzte Elrond, der zu einem der Fenster im Zimmer spaziert war und daraus hinaus sah und sofort hatte sich sein Blick an einem Objekt fixiert und ein Grinsen bildete sich, als er weiter sprach ohne sich umzudrehen: "Und ich weiß auch schon wen."

--

"Und was hast du jetzt vor, da dein Vater hier in Bruchtal ist?", erkundigte sich Elrohir, der mit dem Hauptmann, Legolas und seinem Bruder durch die Gärten schlenderten.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke, wir müssen erst einmal miteinander reden und ich bin der Meinung, da Großvater wieder da ist, wird er wohl für die nächste Zeit die Idee mit der Hochzeit vergessen", zuckte Legolas schief grinsend mit den Schultern. "Und ihr?"

"Nun, wir bleiben für die nächste Zeit hier und wenn uns Vater auf die Nerven geht, kommen wir dich in Düsterwald besuchen. Was ist mit euch, Haldir?"

"Ich werde nicht ohne meinen Lord abreisen und dieser gedenkt doch bestimmt eine Weile zu bleiben und wenn nicht... dann überrede ich ihn", hüstelte Haldir.

"Ihr wollt nur nicht nach Lórien wegen Loalin", schmunzelte Elladan.

"UAH, sprich den Namen dieser schrecklichen Kreatur nicht aus! Ja, ich würde sogar freiwillig einen Botengang nach Mordor machen, wenn ihr das wissen wollt."

"Verstehen wir vollkommen", nickten alle Junggesellen.

--

Da ihm der ganze Trubel zu viel geworden war, hatte sich Thrandi alias Oropher alias Thranduils Vater alias Legolas' Opa in den Wald zurückgezogen, wo er nun Haldirs Nüsse verknusperte.

"Miau."

"Hm?", zuckte Orophers Kopf nach oben und sah sich Aearon gegenüber. "Oh, du bist es. Was machst du hier, bist du nicht bei deinem Herrchen?"

"Miau, miau."

"Oh, verstehe, den seltsamen Blonden würde ich auch nicht freiwillig besuchen. Er ist einfach nur komisch."

"Miau."

"Stimmt. Was alle an dem finden?"

"Miau, miau, mauuuuuu, miau."

"Er ist auch völlig überbewertet. ' Oh schaut mich an, ich habe einen Balrog getötet, blablabla...' Ich habe den wahren Grund erfahren, warum er wiedergeboren wurde."

"Miau."

"Genau, er hat allen die Ohren mit seinen 'Heldentaten' abgeschwatzt. Nuss gefällig?"

"Miau, miau, miau."

"Hm, so eine Nussallergie ist natürlich schlecht."

"Hallo Oropher, Aea", lächelte Dúathor.

Beide Plüschis zuckten zusammen, da sie seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatten.

"Oh ihr hier?", fragte Oropher überrascht, was Dúathor lächeln ließ, während er sich neben die zwei auf den Boden setzte.

"Ach, zu Hause war es mir langweilig. Ewig das endlos Gleiche, es ist so unglaublich fad, aber hier... hier wimmelt es vor Leben."

--

"Ich hab mich doch schon bei dir entschuldigt, also hör auf mich so anzustarren! Du bist doch selbst Schuld, was musstest du mich auch so reizen?"

Glorfindel brummte irgendetwas Beleidigtes.

"Aber du meintest, du wärst in Gedanken gewesen", versuchte Erestor das ihm sehr leidige Thema - von welchem er ahnte, dass Glorfindel ihn noch die nächsten Jahrhunderte damit konfrontieren würde - zu wechseln und Eru sei Dank stieg Glorfindel sogar darauf ein... vielleicht lag es an den Schmerzmitteln.

Erestor sollte sich wohl bei Gelegenheit bei Emaril bedanken oder vielleicht einen Blumenstrauß schenken. Obwohl, das sollte er lieber unterlassen...

"Oh ja... äh, mir war und ist als würde ich diesen Dúathor von irgendwoher kennen. Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor, ich kann ihn nur nicht einordnen", seufzte Fin.

"Und woher? Hast du vielleicht mit seiner Frau geflirtet?", spöttelte Erestor.

"Weißt du, Erestor, ihr Noldor seid seltsam. Ich meine, ich kann Elrond noch immer sagen, wer das Fass mit seinem Lieblingswein hat herunterfallen lassen."

Nervös hüstelte Erestor, da er wusste, wie Elrond reagieren würde.

Traumphase -

"Du hast was?"

"Das Fass fallen lassen."

"Das Fass fallen lassen?"

"Ja."

"Bei allen Valar, hast du sie noch alle?"

"Aber El-"

"Nichts aber! Ich gebe dir eine Minute Vorsprung, also lauf, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Du hast mich schon verstanden! LAUF!"

Traumphase - Ende -

Ein Schauer durchlief Erestor, als er sich dieses Szenario in seinem Kopf bildete.

"Verzeih, also, du denkst, du kennst diesen Dúathor?"

"Geht doch! Ja, ich kenne ihn irgendwie, ich muss nur das 'Wie' herausfinden. Seine Aura ist so vertraut."

TBC...

legenda: -lach- Jupp, denen wird es nie langweilig.-zwinker-


	17. Chapter 17

So,

hier kommt nach einer Pause das Staffel-Finale. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen und ein Danke an Soph, meine Beta-Leserin.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Seit dem Unfall des Seneschalls von Elrond waren nun schon zwei Wochen vergangen, in dem das normale Leben in Bruchtal weiterging, zumindest so normal es dort sein konnte. Elrond und Celeborn gingen ihren täglichen Weinabenden nach, Erestor regierte Bruchtal, wobei er mittlerweile ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, nach Gondor zu wandern und ein Weilchen dort zu bleiben. Gut, Elrond war auch sein Lord und er 'nur' Berater von ihm, aber warum musste ER alles alleine machen? Gab es nicht auch andere?

Glorfindel?

Hm, lag in den Häusern der Heilung.

Elrohir?

Hm, würde sofort Reißausnehmen.

Elladan?

Er würde Bruchtal für eine dahergelaufene Dirne verkaufen.

Insgeheim gestand er sich ein, dass da nur noch er selbst blieb, der Imladris regieren konnte ohne, dass es zusammenbrach.

Aber, oh ja, er würde in den Urlaub gehen. Vielleicht für ein Jahr.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster: ein Thranduil, der sich mit einem Eichhörnchenoropher unterhielt.

Gut, vielleicht doch eher ein Jahrzehnt.

Ein weiterer Blick in eine andere Richtung: zwei hohe Elbenlords mit Weinflaschen in den Händen.

Zwanzig Jahre.

Eine liebeskranke Arwen...

EWIG!!!!!

Thranduil stand unterdessen auf dem Balkon und redete mit seinem Eichhörnchenvater, der auf dem Geländer saß und Nüsse knackte. Es waren leider nicht mehr die Schmackhaften von Haldir, die waren vor über einer Woche ausgegangen, aber die hier waren auch nicht so übel.

"Also, wie kam es genau, dass du als Nager zurückgekommen bist?"

"Nun, ich habe es in den Hallen nicht mehr ausgehalten, also habe ich an einer Art Lotterie mitgemacht und nun das Los mit 'Eichhörnchen' gezogen."

"Und warum hat Námo das nicht auch bei Glorfindel gemacht?"

"Seine Zeit war schon gekommen. Meine und Ereinions nicht."

"Ereinion?"

"Ups. Mist!"

„Halt, Vater! Meinst du, dass Aearon Ereinion ist? Der Ereinion Gil-galad auch bekannt als 'fliegender Feuerball'?"

„Genau den. Verdammt, ich habe gerade ein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert", stöhnte Oropher und rieb sich sein Schnäuzchen.

„Weiß Elrond davon?", fragte Thranduil erregt weiter.

„Noch nicht."

„Wo ist der Kater bloß?"

Nun, das war eine überaus vernünftige Frage, da Elrond es Leid war, die Schüssel Milch durch die Gegend tragen zu müssen. Gerade hatte ihn seine Suche wieder in seine Gärten gebracht, da er wusste, wie sehr das Katerchen diesen Ort liebte.

Allmählich wurde es noch frustrierender, immerhin konnte er nicht nach seinem Kater rufen – schließlich liefen hier auch Nicht-Elben und Gäste herum und er hatte einen Ruf zu wahren – und dann begegneten ihn auch noch ein paar seiner Angestellten.

„Wundervoll, und ich laufe hier also mit einer Schüssel Milch herum", brummte Elrond, während er es vorzog die impertinenten Angestellten mit seiner gefürchteten Augenbraue in die Flucht zu schlagen, was wie immer funktionierte und ihn wenigstens etwas aufheiterte.

Als er weiter in den Garten hineinlief, hörte er irgendwann eine Stimme und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann war es die von Dúathor.

„Vielleicht weiß er, wo sich der Kleine aufhält", dachte Elrond und bewegte sich von dem anderen Elben unbemerkt – welcher auf einer Bank mit dem Rücken zum Halbelben saß – auf ihn zu. Jetzt war auch der Lord nah genug, um Dúathor reden hören zu können und erspähte auch gleich seinen kleinen Haustiger, der neben dem großen, hageren Elben auf der Bank saß.

„Na, und wie gefällt es dir hier in Bruchtal?"

„Ach, wisst ihr, es ist schön wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn es mich stört, in welcher Form."

„Man kann nicht alles haben und ich hatte dich und Oropher gewarnt, Ereinion."

Und ehe Gil-galad etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie ein klirren, so dass Dúathor verschrocken aufsprang und in die Richtung sah, woher das Geräusch gekommen war und der ehemalige König war auf die Lehne der Bank gesprungen. Beide sahen auf einen bewusstlosen Elrond hinab.

„Ach, so ein Dreck aber auch. Mein Herold hatte schon immer ein schlechtes Timing."

„Nun... Elben sind doch durchaus etwas interessantes."

„Er sieht irgendwie... reglos aus", meinte Gil besorgt und hüpfte zu Elrond.

„Ach, so ernst kann es nicht sein... Glaube mir, ich wäre der erste, der eine drastische Änderung seines Lebens merken würde."

„Sein Herz schlägt nicht mehr."

„Oh... Äh... HILFEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Was war geschehen, fragt ihr euch?

Ist ganz simpel.

Elrond der Halbelb (Betonung liegt auf HALBelb) hatte gerade eben erfahren, dass sein ehemaliger König in Form dieses Fellballs zurückgekommen war. Wäre nicht schlimm, aber der Kater und Elrond waren doch sehr intim geworden (konkret: Kater war Kissen und Kuscheltier und hatte des öfteren mit ihm gebadet), außerdem hatte der Sohn Earendils dem kleinen Tierchen ein paar Dinger erzählt, die absolut niemand wusste und darunter waren auch ein paar Dinger, die überhaupt niemals Gils Ohren hätten erreichen sollen (Beispiel: Elrond hatte sich bei seinem Kater über Gil Fetisch für Haarspangen ausgelassen).

Zweitens muss hier noch einmal erwähnt werden, dass Elrond ein Halber war, sprich: das menschliche Herz hatte einen Streich mit ihm gespielt und hatte es überaus lustig gefunden, einfach auszusetzen.

Also, die Formel:

Halbelb + peinliche Enthüllungen + sprechender Kater alias Gil-galad Herzstillstand.

„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht gespürt?", schrie Gil wie verrückt, als er nebenher versuchte mit seinen Pfoten Elrond wiederzubeleben.

„Ich sagte doch: Nur die Toten sind bei mir von Interesse! Außerdem, hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange es her ist, dass ich einmal richtig auf Arda war? Warum hast du ihn nicht bemerkt?", konterte Dúathor, der unsicher umher ging und gelegentlich daran dachte, nach Hilfe zu rufen.

Kurz hörte Gil mit seinen Reanimierungsversuch auf, sah den Elben ernst an und hob eine Pfote.

„Hallo-ho, Katze!"

Doch bevor Ereinion – der Tiger – auf den anderen losgehen konnte, kam schon eine Person angerannt.

„Aus dem Weg, ich bin Heilerin!", brüllte jene schon von weitem, rauschte an einem perplexen Dúathor vorbei – welcher leider unglücklich stand und so von ihr zur Seite geworfen wurde und wenn ich geworfen meinte, dann meinte ich das auch. Drei Meter waren es, die die bedauernswerte Person in der Luft zurücklegte, ehe sie den Boden küsste. Und Gil?

Er saß noch auf Elronds Brust und sah hoffnungsvoll zu Emaril.

„Ihr müsst meinen Herold retten!"

„Herold?", zuckte Emaril zurück.

„Ach, vergesst es, helft ihm, oder ihr werdet den Zorn von Ereinion Gil-galad zu spüren bekommen. Ich bin zwar jetzt nur ein paar Zentimeter groß und habe Aeglos nicht, aber ich habe verdammt scharfe Zähne und Krallen!", funkelte der Kater böse und stellte sein Nackenhaar auf.

Wäre durchaus sehr beeindruckend gewesen, wenn ihm die Elbin wenigstens zugehört hätte – sie hob ihn einfach hoch und setzte ihn zur Seite - und nicht nur Augen für Elrond gehabt hätte, bei dem sie gerade die Herzmassage anwandte und ab und an beatmete.

Unterdessen war auch ein humpelnder Dúathor wieder bei ihnen eingetroffen, der etwas zerrupft aussah mit all den wirren Strähnen und Blättern im Haar.

„Sehr interessant, das Leben. Sag mir, Ereinion, was ist das für ein Mark durchdringendes Gefühl, das ich gerade verspüre."

„Beschreibt es."

„Als wäre ein Baum auf mich gefallen."

„Ahhhh, herzlichen Glückwunsch, das sind Schmerzen."

„Schmerzen? So, so... sehr interessant."

„Sagt, Lord Námo, sind alle Valar so seltsam wie ihr?"

„Och nein, sie können doch nicht jetzt Schluss machen! Nicht gerade jetzt!", jaulte Irmo und warf Popcorn gen Wandteppich.

„Das darfst du alles aufsammeln!", herrschte ihn Vaire an.

„Ich will auch wissen wie es weitergeht!", jammerte Yavenna.

„Hm, dann lasst mich einmal auf den Spielplan schauen", sprach Tulkas und zückte das Programm, in welchem folgendes stand:

WAS NOCH GESCHEHEN WIRD:

ELROND:

Momentaner Zustand: nicht mehr tot (kurzes Intermezzo in Mandos Hallen) und perplex

Später: Total verwirrt, da er für seinen Freund das Katzenklo machen muss; zufrieden, da Emaril in seine Gemächer zieht

Noch später: frustiert wegen 1.) nicht gewonnene Wette (Söhne sind nach erneutem Versuch geflüchtet), 2.) ewiger Schlichterei zwischen Glorfindel und Gil-galad, 3.) Ringkrieg, so dass verfressene Hobbits alle Vorräte plündern, 4.) Hochzeit von Arwen und Estel (sehr teuer!)

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Weinkeller

CELEBORN:

Momentaner Zustand: genervt, weil Arwen wieder in Bruchtal und ihn dort mit Liebeskummer voll sülzt

Später: Noch genervter, da blöder Zwerg in SEINEM Reich

Noch später: Erleichtert, da durch Hochzeit Arwen und ihr Liebeskummer endlich weg ist

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: sein eigener Weinkeller (war ein Geschenk von Galadriel und den Bruchtallords, Elrond war es Leid, dass Cele ihm alles wegtrinkt)

THRANDUIL:

Momentaner Zustand: überglücklich (wegen Eichhörnchenvater)

Später: Grimmig, da Spinnen die Ausflüge von ihm und seinem Papi unterbrechen

Noch später: frustriert über nicht gewonnene Wette (Sohn ist in Ringkrieg geflüchtet)

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Düsterwald

OROPHER:

Momentaner Zustand: hibbelig, da auf Nussentzug

Später: noch hibbeliger und stets grimmig

Noch später: aggressiv wegen ständiger Frage um seine Rückkehr

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Thranduils Haare

LEGOLAS:

Momentaner Zustand: zufrieden in Düsterwald, da Vater mit Großvater beschäftigt

Später: wird Teil der Ringgemeinschaft, um vor Hochzeitskandidatinnen zu flüchten

Noch später: Immer noch unterwegs

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Irgendwo, wo es keine Kandidatinnen gibt

ELRONDS SÖHNE:

Momentaner Zustand: ständig unterwegs

Später: immer noch unterwegs

Noch später: gerade wegen Hochzeitspläne ihres Vaters unterwegs

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: siehe Legolas

EREINION:

Momentaner Zustand: hocherfreut und erleichtert, da Elrond wieder im Diesseits wandelt

Später: noch erfreuter, da Kuschelstunden mit Emaril

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Emarils Arme, Elronds Schoß, Brust, Kissen und Bett

HALDIR:

Momentaner Zustand: überglücklich (ist Vertretung für Glorfindel, muss daher Loa nicht sehen)

Später (nach Fins Genesung): Austauschswächter in Bruchtal

Noch später: flieht vor Loalin in die Schlacht von Helms Klamm

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: WEIT weg von Loalin

LOALIN:

Momentaner und künftiger Zustand: tot traurig, da Haldirs Abwesenheit

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Irrenanstalt in Lóthlórien (eigens für sie gegründet)

DÚATHOR:

Momentaner Zustand: von Schmerzen geplagt (Emaril hat ihn verprügelt, weil er Elrond einen Herzstillstand verursacht hat)

Später: erzählt übereifrig in den Hallen des Wartens seine Erfahrungen

Noch später: will noch einmal nach Arda

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: in Mandos, vor den Wandteppichen mit Popcorn sitzend

GLORFINDEL:

Momentaner Zustand: geknickt (wörtlich genommen)

Später: Geknickt, da Haldir besserer Seneschall ist als er

Noch später: neidisch, da Emaril und Elrond ein Paar sind

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Elronds Weinkeller

ERESTOR:

Momentaner Zustand: kurz vor Nervenzusammenbruch (wegen Elronds Fast-Ableben)

Später: für Jahrzehnte nach Gondor ausgewandert

Noch später: Rückkehr wegen grassierender Pest in Gondor

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: hat sich selbst mit Wein in Bibliothek eingesperrt

EMARIL:

Momentaner Zustand: erleichtert, da ihr Liebster gerettet

Später: glücklich mit Kuschelkater Ereinion

Noch später: überglücklich mit ihrem Elrondtiger

Voraussichtlicher Aufenthaltsort in der Zukunft: Elronds Bett

„Ach, das ist so gemein, bis das alles kommt, müssen wir noch lange warten", schmollte Nessa.

„Och, nicht alles wartet...", schmunzelte Námo. „Elrond und die Heilerin... die haben schon etwas seit Ewigkeiten."

„Nein, wirklich?", hielt sich Vaire schockiert die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ja, ich habe es miterlebt, wie sie ihn erst wiederbelebt und dann fast nieder geküsst hat."

„Oh und was gibt es noch zu sagen, Námo?"

„Also, Irmo. Du musst das auch einmal versuchen. Es ist unglaublich. Aber ich warne dich, stehe nie einer Heilerin und ihrem Patient im Weg. Kann sehr weh tun."

Und der Herr der Hallen wusste wovon er redete, nachdem sie Elrond wieder zu den Lebenden gebracht hatte, hatte sie wutentbrannt auf ihn eingeschlagen, warum er nichts unternommen hätte usw. Bei diesem Gedanken rieb er sich sein Kinn, das noch bläulich verfärbt war.

„Ja, Elben sind ein interessantes Völkchen."

07-08.01.07


End file.
